


Atoms: Season One

by eievuiisms



Category: Original Work
Genre: (idk entirely what to put here yet just bare with me), Aliens, F/F, Murder Mystery, Robots, Sci-Fi Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eievuiisms/pseuds/eievuiisms
Summary: After servant alien girl Meerkat is accused of a murder she didn't commit, she is now on the run with robot Daylily, & a stolen alien bird called Wilson. While trying to prove her innocence, she soon finds the ordeal to be far bigger than herself.
Kudos: 1





	1. CHAPTER ONE: "Put Up"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Put-up" - "arranged beforehand in order to deceive someone."
> 
> \--
> 
> Mahogonee returns home after a three month business trip.

[There is a puddle in the middle of the muddy ground. Rain is pounding hard, causing it to ripple violently, and the ground is shaking. Mahogonee steps in the puddle as she runs past - and after she does, the audio sounds muffled. She’s drenched, panting as she runs with a baby Tonee in her arms. In the distance behind her, fires and explosions can be seen. Mahogonee is quickly approaching a fleet of ships. Some are already taking off.]

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Shouting)_ Wait! Wait, please-!

[The audio stops being muffled. The Domineers, seeming surprised by her shouts, pause long enough for her to reach the bottom of the ramp.]

**UCCELLO:** _(Voice raised)_ There is no place for you on this vessel.

**MAHOGONEE:** I have a child-

**UCCELLO:** A lot of you have children-

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Interrupting, raising her voice a volume higher)_ I have a child and she’s Möka Hew’s! She has refuge on this ship, you have to take us!

[The Domineers exchange glances. Then Uccello looks back at her.]

**UCCELLO:** You cannot come with her.

**MAHOGONEE:** What? No- no, she’ll be alone!

**UCCELLO:** Automatic Refuge only applies for Domineers and their children. We cannot take both of you-

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Interrupting)_ Then I pledge my allegiance!

[Both Domineers pause and stare at her.]

**MAHOGONEE:** I pledge my allegiance. Just please- please don't take her from me. She’s all I have.

[The Domineers look at each other again. Kumo gives a nod towards Mahogonee before deciding to leave. Uccello sighs then gestures for Mahogonee to come up. She huffs a relieved sigh before going up. As soon as she's off the ramp, he closes the ramp, shutting out all of the noise outside.]

**UCCELLO:** Welcome aboard-

[He lightly shoves Mahogonee forward, making her shoot a glare at him.]

**UCCELLO:** -Private.

[Mahogonee holds her glare for a moment before slowly turning away and walking towards the other refugees - all of which are Nemerian and Amtreekian. She is looking for a place to sit, holding her baby close. A male Nemerian with cloudy eyes notices, and promptly moves to make a spot for her next to him.]

**SLAYT:** Hey- here, sit here-

**MAHOGONEE:** Oh- thank you. Thank you so much.

[She takes the empty spot next to him, both of them sitting curled up as to take up less space. The engine of the ship roars as it begins to lift off. She looks out a window near her, and the planet she was on is clearly in flames.]

**SLAYT:** Sad, isn't it?

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Deadpan)_ Seeing our home completely go down the crapper? Of course it’s sad.

**SLAYT:** No, I mean- just how many were willing to give up their freedom just to see another day…

[Mahogonee glances at him with a raised brow, then gains a look of calm understanding.]

**MAHOGONEE:** ...Yeah. That’s pretty sad, too.

[The ship is now fully out of the orbit of the dying planet. It is presumably sometime later, because everyone is asleep. Everyone but Mahogonee - who has out a video player that looks like a white hockey puck. The video is of Möka giving a sort of video diary.]

**MÖKA:** -Kinda sucks I have to go up so soon after you were born, but hey! I get it out of the way, and then I’ll have all the time for you in the world. No, wait, scratch that- the universe. Anyways, I love you, Tonee, sweetie - I’ll see you real soon, okay?

[The video stops. Mahogonee stares sadly at the freeze frame of Möka before putting the video player away in a messenger bag. She looks down at baby Tonee sleeping peacefully before deciding to follow her lead, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.]

**[CUE OPENING CREDITS]**

[Thirteen years later. There is a rundown but busy city with plenty of people walking through, doing business, etcetera. and in the distance, there is a fairly grand building surrounded by a tall, black fence and a decently elegant gate at the front. Inside, there is a bot roughly the size of a cat walking down the halls. She eventually stops in front of a bedroom door and knocks.]

**DAYLILY:** Miss Hew.

[No response. She knocks again.]

**DAYLILY:** Miss Hew, it’s time for you to to your daily chore.

[Still no response. She heaves a deep sigh, then glances over her shoulder to make sure no one’s watching. She then decides to test the knob to see if the door is locked - which it is not. She then enters to find nobody in the bedroom at all. She slowly turns on the spot until her back is facing the window. She looks incredibly annoyed.]

**DAYLILY:** _(Under her breath)_ Where among stars is-

[There is suddenly a large figure that flies by the window, causing the air in the room to blow for a moment, along with the sound of whooping. Daylily promptly turns and sticks her head out the window to see Tonee riding some sort of alien bird the size of a large horse. Daylily groans, releases her wings and promptly flies out the window after her.]

[Tonee is outside in the open air and riding the alien bird with a great amount of joy. She is cheering loudly as the alien-bird twists and turns and does a bunch of other cool stuff. Eventually, a bot suddenly flies right into her path.]

**DAYLILY:** _(Stern)_ Miss Hew!

[The alien-bird, startled, squawks loudly, which in turn makes Tonee give a surprised cry. They end up landing in a semi-chaotic way, disrupting the activity of some gardeners which makes them shout in annoyance. Daylily daintily lands on the alien-bird’s head.]

**TONEE:** Aw, c’mon - why’d you gotta startle Wilson like that?

**DAYLILY:** You shouldn’t be on Wilson in the first place! Go on - off, now!

[Tonee groans with an eye-roll, but hops off. She pats Wilson’s side and he promptly takes off, the wind he causes disrupting the gardener’s more and earning more protests.]

**DAYLILY:** You were supposed to be in your room studying, Miss Hew.

**TONEE:** I did study.

**DAYLILY:** How much?

**TONEE:** Like...five.

**DAYLILY:** Pages?

[Tonee’s mouth makes a straight line.]

**DAYLILY:** ...Words?

[Tonee shrugs innocently. Daylily shoots her a glare.]

**DAYLILY:** Kitchen. Now.

**TONEE:** Oh, c’mon, you don’t seriously expect me to do maid’s work.

[In the kitchen, there’s a female alien teen around Tonee’s age in servant clothing washing dishes. The door behind her opens, making her look over her shoulder. An unimpressed Tonee in dishwasher clothes enters (which she rolls her eyes at before going back to the dishes) and Daylily enters with her.]

**DAYLILY:** Meerkat, miss, could you please make sure Miss Hew actually works before the Commanders get here?

**MEERKAT:** _(Half-hearted)_ Yeah, sure, whatever.

**DAYLILY:** Thank you.  _ (To Tonee) _ You behave, you understand me? Don’t give Miss Katarine a hard time.

[Daylily exits. Tonee huffs as she goes to the sink next to Meerkat’s.]

**TONEE:** _(Under her breath)_ Yeah, sure, whatever.

[Right as Tonee reaches the sink, Meerkat takes a stack of dirty plates and places them into Tonee’s sink. Tonee shoots a dirty look at her, but Meerkat ignores it. Tonne groans as she grabs a sponge and starts scrubbing.]

**TONEE:** _(Muttering)_ I can’t believe I have to do this. Seriously, I’m the Lieutenant General’s daughter, not a lowly servant. What’s the point in me doing this, it’s not like I-

[While Tonee’s going on a bit of a rant, Meerkat pauses in her work, seeming unimpressed by what she’s saying. She then looks at Tonee.]

**MEERKAT:** _(Interrupting Tonee)_ I don’t know who you think you’re talkin’ to, but it ain’t someone who cares.

**TONEE:** Wow, okay, rude - I wasn’t asking-

**MEERKAT:** _(Interrupting)_ And neither was I. Now shut your mouth and put more elbow into it.

[Meerkat goes back to scrubbing dishes.]

**TONEE:** ...You can’t talk to me like that. I’m above you.

**MEERKAT:** Your clothes currently suggest otherwise.

**TONEE:** Yeah, well guess what, maiden-

[The term makes Meerkat stop, glaring at her out of the corner of her eye.]

**TONEE:** -If you’re there serving me and my mother drinks tonight, then I’ll be the one having the last laugh.

[Meerkat appears tense, seeming as if she’s going to say something, and stares hard at Tonee. Something about the look she gives makes Tonee decide to slowly look away. They both return to their chore.]

[Another bot similar to Daylily is perched on the roof of the building. Daylily flutters up and perches beside her.]

**DAYLILY:** Aquabell.

**AQUABELL:** Hello, Daylily. Awful quiet up here.

**DAYLILY:** I can imagine. Are we prepared for a big night?

**AQUABELL:** Everyone’s about as ready as they’re going to get.

**DAYLILY:** Perfect, ‘cause our visitors are about to arrive riiight now.

[Right on cue, a large ship begins to descend outside of the gates. Aquabell releases her wings, prepared to set off, but Daylily holds out an arm, making her pause.]

**DAYLILY:** Wait until the servant bots take their place.

[From their perspective, two other bots quickly approach the gate.]

**DAYLILY:** Alright- go.

[At once, Aquabell flies off and through an open window. As soon as she enters, she starts shouting while zipping through the building.]

**AQUABELL:** _(Shouting)_ The Commanders have returned! They’re back! They’re here!

[Tonee is still in the kitchen with Meerkat scrubbing dishes. Aquabell zooms past the door.]

**AQUABELL:** _(On the other side of the door, fading in then out as she flies past)_ The Commanders are back!

[Tonee’s bored expression immediately lights up into a wide grin.]

**TONEE:** The Commanders are back!?

[She immediately drops the plate she was scrubbing (literally; it shatters on the floor, making Meerkat groan in annoyance), turns and sprints out of the kitchen and into the halls along with several other kids who are presumed to be other Commander children. She eventually reaches the doors to a balcony and swings them open, hopping onto the rail of the balcony - with Daylily eventually fluttering down to perch on it, placing an arm on Tonee as if to keep her from falling over - as she peers down. The two servant bots open the gates for the oncoming wave of Commanders - with Mahogonee at the front of it. Daylily appears to be scanning the crowd unbeknownst to everyone there, but stops when she notices Tonee suddenly turn to exit the balcony. She promptly gets in her way.]

**TONEE:** _(Annoyed)_ Daylily-

**DAYLILY:** Miss Hew, with all my due respect - you are not going down and seeing your mother wearing that.

**TONEE:** But-

**DAYLILY:** No buts. She needs time to get settled in anyway. Come on - I’ll help you get ready.

[Tonee groans in annoyance, but complies.]

[The Commanders come streaming in through the door, with several of them dispersing while Mahogonee continues onto a straight path. Slayt - now with clearer eyes - pulls up beside her.]

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Sighs)_ It’s nice to be back, isn’t it, Slayt?

**SLAYT:** I’m sure no one’s happier to be back than you, Mahogonee.

**MAHOGONEE:** Damn straight, Colonel.

[She claps her hands together.]

**MAHOGONEE:** I can’t wait to see my baby.

**SLAYT:** And I’m sure she can’t wait to see you! I mean, three months, she probably missed you as much as you missed her.

**MAHOGONEE:** Over three months. Three months, eleven days, and fifteen hours as of seven minutes ago.

**SLAYT:** ...Scratch that - you definitely missed her more. Guessing that means you’re gonna have dinner with her tonight.

**MAHOGONEE:** Uh, yeah? Duh. I don’t need to spend another night eating with all those ugly mugs. Yours not included, naturally.

**SLAYT:** Oh, you flatter me.

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Chuckles)_ Have a good afternoon, Colonel.

**SLAYT:** Yeah, you too!

[He walks off with a pat on her shoulder, and Mahogonee continues walking. She eventually reaches the door to Tonee’s room, then knocks on the door.]

**DAYLILY:** _(To Tonee, on other side of door)_ Forget about it- just zip that up- _(To Mahogonee)_ Come in!

[Mahogonee grabs then turns the handle, opening the door as Tonee is zipping up some sort of uniform vest.]

**DAYLILY:** Oh- good afternoon, Lieutenant General!

[Tonee looks up quickly, her eyes wide in surprise before a large smile appears on her face.]

**TONEE:** Mama!

[She promptly bolts over and hugs her mom.]

**DAYLILY:** Ahem.

[Tonee clues in, then releases her hug, taking a step back and standing straight.]

**TONEE:** _(Matter-of-factly)_ Good afternoon, General.

**MAHOGONEE:** Girl, don’t be ridiculous, come here-

[Mahogonee immediately crouches down and pulls Tonee back into a tight hug, the two laughing.]

**MAHOGONEE:** God, I’ve missed you so much. Daylily, do you mind maybe-?

**DAYLILY:** Oh- yes. Of course, Lieutenant General.

[Daylily then proceeds to flutter out, shutting the door behind her. While still hugging Tonee, Mahogonee reaches an arm and tugs on the knob to make sure it’s actually shut, then goes right back to hugging her.]

**MAHOGONEE:** I am so happy to see you, baby girl.

**TONEE:** I’m happy to see you, too, mama.  _ (Suddenly realizing) _ Oh!

[Tonee pulls away from the hug suddenly, earning a raised brow from Mahogonee. She hops onto her bed and goes over to the wall. She presses her paw against it, and a piece of the wall opens up to reveal a small compartment.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Was that always there?

**TONEE:** Apparently! I’ve been hoarding snacks in here.

[Mahogonee chuckles in amusement as Tonee digs her arm in the compartment, pulling out Mahogonee’s messenger bag.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Oh, you kept it safe!

**TONEE:** Of course I did!

**MAHOGONEE:** Aw, you’re so sweet, baby.

[Tonee hands the bag to her, and Mahogonee looks in it, examining its contents. She’s still looking in the bag when she speaks.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Have you looked at any of this stuff while I was out?

[Tonee says nothing, making Mahogonee look up with a raised brow. Tonee’s solemn, almost guilty expression silently answers the question. Mahogonee’s expression softens, and she closes up the bag.]

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Softly)_ Well, there’s no rush.

[She places the bag on the bed, then sits on it, patting beside her while looking at Tonee. Tonee sits beside her, and Mahogonee wraps an arm around her.]

**MAHOGONEE:** So - what have you been up to.

[Tonee lights right up.]

[In the kitchen, the staff are bustling and busy. Chefs are busy at the stoves and ovens, and servants are coming in and out of the kitchen serving - one of which is Meerkat, currently donning a more formal servant uniform. A female chef places a plate down on a tray right as Meerkat is walking past.]

**CAMILLA:** ‘Ey, Meerkat - get this out there, ‘s for the Major at the big table.

**MEERKAT:** Yes ma’am, right away.

[She takes the tray and heads out of the kitchen and into the dining room, where the Commanders with children are sitting at their own isolated tables while those who don’t are sitting together at one large table. Meerkat passes underneath Daylily perched on a beam near the ceiling, who is carefully scanning the dining room before her gaze falls on Mahogonee - who’s seated with Tonee. Mahogonee and Tonee’s meals are barely touched - and, in fact, Mahogonee’s has her pushed aside so she can lean forward, clearly invested and enraptured with what her daughter is saying.]

**TONEE:** -And, honestly, I’m not even actually that irritated. I mean, this servant girl’s got nothing on me.

[Right as she’s saying the last part, Meerkat is within earshot, and looking over at the table - more specifically, looking at Mahogonee.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Right.

[Meerkat rolls her eyes, then moves on.]

**TONEE:** But she’s clearly challenging me, and I can’t stand for that.

**MAHOGONEE:** Of course.

**TONEE:** So I look her in the eye, and tell her, ‘if you’re there serving me and my mom drinks, I’ll be the one having the last laugh.’

**MAHOGONEE:** and what does she say?

**TONEE:** Not a word. Girl’s speechless!

[Mahogonee laughs, and Tonee joins shortly after, then the two quiet down. They seem to be ready to get to their meal, with Tonee picking up her fork and Mahogonee pulling her plate back in front of her. Tonee pauses, a look of realization on her expression.]

**TONEE:** ...Wait a second.

[Mahogonee pauses as well, giving a puzzled look.]

**TONEE:** ...I’ve talked so much about what I’ve been doing, I completely forgot to ask about you!

[With her bright smile reappearing, it’s now her turn to push her plate off to the side, leaning forward, her rear nearly off the seat.]

**TONEE:** What’d you do for the last three months? Did you visit some cool places? Talk to cool people? Did you recruit anyone?

[Mahogonee chuckles while she’s shooting off questions, and puts her fork down.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Well, I’ve-

[Mahogonee’s eyes wander over Tonee’s shoulder and her expression seems surprised. In the doorway of the dining room, Kumo (now missing her arms) is standing there. Tonee raises a brow.]

**TONEE:** Mama?

[Mahogonee blinks, snapping out of it a bit.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Uh-

[Kumo’s gotten the attention of a servant, and seems to be asking them something. The servant gestures towards Mahogonee and Tonee’s table, and Kumo’s gaze follows. Mahogonee leans closer to Tonee.]

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Lowered)_ Eat your dinner.

[Tonee blinks, but obeys, pulling her plate back in front of her, both her and her mom picking up their forks. Kumo is walking across the dining room towards the table. Daylily’s gaze is following her.]

**DAYLILY:** _(Under her breath)_ Are you seeing this?

 **KATACOMB:** _(On other end of line)_ Affirmative.

[Mahogonee is pretending to mind her business until Kumo reaches the table, to which she raises her head to meet the other’s gaze.]

**KUMO:** Lieutenant General.

**MAHOGONEE:** Good evening, General. It’s a surprise to see you here.

**KUMO:** I have my reasons. Mind if I have a seat?

[She doesn’t even wait for Mahogonee to answer - she pulls out a chair using her foot, and Mahogonee averts her gaze in annoyance as she takes a seat, though her expression remains the same.]

**KUMO:** How was your flight back in, Hew? Peaceful, I hope?

**MAHOGONEE:** Very.

**KUMO:** And how about the journey itself - did it go well?

**MAHOGONEE:** Well, you’ve been reading the reports, haven’t you?

**KUMO:** I have, but I want to know how you felt it went personally.

**MAHOGONEE:** ...It went well.

**KUMO:** Good to hear. Perhaps we can talk more about it after dinner?

[Mahogonee side eyes Tonee for a moment.]

**MAHOGONEE:** We...certainly can. There’s a room we could-

**KUMO:** _(Interrupting)_ The one with the fireplace. I’d prefer that one, it’s more...private.

**MAHOGONEE:** Of course, General.

[Kumo then turns her attention to Tonee, a more pleasant energy replacing her authoritative one.]

**KUMO:** And how are you doing today, miss?

**TONEE:** _(Cheerfully)_ I’m good, Yumi, how about you?

 **MAHOGONEE:** _(Quietly, scolding)_ Tonee-

**KUMO:** Oh, don’t be a hardass, Hew - she’s not my subordinate.  _ (To Tonee) _ I’m good, thank you. I’m sorry to intrude on your time with your mom, but I do have to speak to her.

**TONEE:** I know, she’s busy. It’s alright.

[Mahogonee is practically glaring at Kumo, almost seeming embarrassed by the situation.]

**KUMO:** Bet you’re excited to get out of this old Institute, yeah? Get away from all these commoners?

**TONEE:** Oh, the commoners don’t bother me. I can handle them.

**KUMO:** _(Laughing)_ God, you really are just like your mother. Uh-

[She gestures to Mahogonee.]

**KUMO:** -This one, not your other…

[Tonee blinks, brows furrowing and frowning.]

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Harshly)_ Yeah, she assumed that.

**KUMO:** Right, that’s- lapse of judgement, I-

**TONEE:** _(Interrupting)_ It’s...fine, Yumi. I get it.

**KUMO:** ...For what it’s worth, she was a fantastic lady.

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Under her breath)_ Knock it off.

[Kumo looks at her, then sighs, standing up.]

**KUMO:** I’ll let you enjoy the rest of your dinner.  _ (To Mahogonee) _ Join me after.

**MAHOGONEE:** ...Yes, General.

[Kumo nods her head, then proceeds to leave. Mahogonee’s glare follows her before her attention turns back to Tonee, her expression softening. Tonee’s gaze is lowered to the table.]

**MAHOGONEE:** ...She meant no harm.

**TONEE:** I know, it’s- it’s fine, mama.

[Mahogonee looks as if she wants to say more, but instead picks up her fork.]

**TONEE:** What she said was true though, right?

[Mahogonee glances up. Tonee is looking at her.]

**TONEE:** That my other mom was a fantastic lady? She wasn’t just saying that, right?

**MAHOGONEE:** No, no, of course not…

[Tonee looks at her as if expecting a further explanation.]

**MAHOGONEE:** ...Anyway-

[Tonee’s shoulders slump - as if this wasn’t an unexpected reaction - but Mahogonee’s smiling now, acting as if the mention of Möka never happened.]

**MAHOGONEE:** -Wanna hear about Wulver?

**TONEE:** _(Lighting up)_ Yeah!

[It’s some time later now. The Commanders are exiting the dining room. Mahogonee and Tonee exit, with Mahogonee’s hand placed on Tonee’s shoulder.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Alright, I’ll be with you soon, okay? This shouldn’t take too long.

**TONEE:** Yeah, alright.

[Mahogonee gives her shoulder a small squeeze before walking off. Tonee hesitates, before heading off herself. Kumo is seated in a chair next to the fireplace, looking into the fire before glancing towards the door as Mahogonee enters, her gaze following the other as she approaches. Both of their expressions are hard, though Kumo’s is more stoic than Mahogonee’s - whose expression shows faint signs of annoyance.]

**MAHOGONEE:** You had some nerve disrupting my and my daughter’s dinner like that. I haven’t seen her in three months while you didn’t even go - you could have a little more respect.

**KUMO:** _(Deadpan)_ Are you done?

[Mahogonee says nothing but her gaze is still intense.]

**KUMO:** We are speaking on purely professional terms, Lieutenant General. You have no right to demand respect from me, and you should know better than to storm in ranting like a child throwing a tantrum.

[Mahogonee opens her mouth to speak.]

**KUMO:** Don’t embarrass yourself, Mahogonee. Sit down.

[Mahogonee hesitates, but obeys, taking the seat across from her.]

**KUMO:** Keep your patience and we can talk about it. Test mine, and we won’t - got it?

**MAHOGONEE:** Yes, General.

**KUMO:** Good.

[On the table between them, there are two sheets of paper. Kumo leans over to examine one of them.]

**KUMO:** I’ve only a couple of questions, Lieutenant General, if you will.

**MAHOGONEE:** Of course.

**KUMO:** First - I’d like to inquire about Wulver.

**MAHOGONEE:** What about it?

**KUMO:** It states here that Doguardi agreed to transfer ballistic weaponry.

**MAHOGONEE:** Yes.

[Kumo glances up at her, and Mahogonee looks back, her expression remaining neutral.]

**KUMO:** Awfully primitive, isn’t it? Bullets? Gun powder?

**MAHOGONEE:** You know Wulver’s simple lifestyle-

**KUMO:** oh, I do, and I understand that Doguardi does not conform to it.

[Mahogonee says nothing.]

**KUMO:** Hew, you aren’t an idiot - you know as well as I that she has more proper, up-to-date weapons to offer. She is purposely withholding them and that alone is an insult to the Dominion.

**MAHOGONEE:** I have negotiated with her, and she placed an offer. She is not a member of the Dominion, she is not obligated to-

**KUMO:** _(Interrupting)_ You are my Lieutenant General. My right-hand. You are supposed to do whatever it takes to get what you want - even if that means cornerning her.

**MAHOGONEE:** She’s a mafia boss negotiating on her own land - she’s mastered not getting cornered. What do you expect me to do about that - go back and talk to her for another two weeks.

[Kumo leans closer to her suddenly, and Mahogonee leans back slightly out of surprise, though her expression remains the same.]

**KUMO:** I sure ought to send you back, because what you’ve displayed here is pure laziness. Wulver was your last stop and you just wanted to go home, so you laid down and took it. More importantly, I don’t think you should speak to me when I’ve received reports saying you went off-planet without any authorization.

**MAHOGONEE:** I was the highest ranking present, I didn’t require anyone’s permi-  _ (Pause; realizing what was said) _ ...Wait, who told you that?

**KUMO:** Confidentiality policy states I can’t say.

**MAHOGONEE:** Then what was said?

**KUMO:** Just that you took a cruiser and left for eight hours. Of course, these are reports, so assumptions and suspicions aren’t permitted. Which is precisely why you’re going to fill in the blanks for me.

[Mahogonee says nothing.]

**KUMO:** Kindly inform me, Lieutenant General - what were you doing that was so important that you felt it was okay to leave when you should have been on-duty?

**MAHOGONEE:** If you read the report more carefully, you’d know it was a buffer day.

[Kumo narrows her eyes, then looks at the paper.]

**KUMO:** Alright, fair - it wasn’t on-duty. That doesn’t answer my question. And don’t tell me what I wish to hear - I will cut our conversation short.

**MAHOGONEE:** ...I was visiting Orebe.

[Kumo blinks, surprised by the answer, and leans back in her seat.]

[Tonee is sitting at a desk in her room, writing something on paper with a book. She puts the pen down, sighing and running a hand through her hair.]

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Voice-over)_ It was nearby, and I hadn’t seen it in thirteen years…

[Tonee glances over towards her bed where the messenger bag is still resting there.]

**KUMO:** _(Voice-over)_...I see. and was it worth it?

[Mahogonee is quiet, then shakes her head, gaze to the floor.]

**MAHOGONEE:** No. It was still collapsed.

[Kumo’s brows furrow in sympathy.]

**KUMO:** ...You should have known better. Now you’ve gone and hurt your own feelings.

**MAHOGONEE:** I know, I just- I don’t know. I really wanted to bring Tonee back one day…

**KUMO:** Mahogonee, look at Old Earth. It’s been collapsed for decades - and probably will be for thousands of years more. Same goes for Orebe. Planet collapses fix themselves over time, but it won’t be in our life-

[She meets Mahogonee’s gaze.]

**KUMO:** -time…  _ (Pause) _ ...I’m sorry.

**MAHOGONEE:** ...It’s alright.

[Tonee eyes it for a moment longer, then gets up and heads over to it, looking down at it.]

[Meerkat has changed out of her servant clothes and is exiting the kitchen into the darkened hallway, the only lighting being the faint glow of the few lights attached to the walls and the circular windows on the kitchen doors. Daylily comes out right after her.]

**DAYLILY:** Thank you.

[Meerkat turns to look at her.]

**DAYLILY:** For contributing so much of your time tonight.

**MEERKAT:** No need t’ thank me - I didn’t have a choice.

**DAYLILY:** Well, your work is still appreciated. Have a good night.

**MEERKAT:** Yeah, you too.

[Meerkat begins to walk off, then notices something out of her peripheral. She looks over with a puzzled expression and notices what looks like white, electric energy, slithering through halls and illuminating it.]

**MEERKAT:** What the-

**DAYLILY:** What?

[Meerkat doesn’t respond. She begins following the energy stream, which in turn causes a confused Daylily to follow after her.]

**DAYLILY:** Miss Katarine, is something wr-

**MEERKAT:** _(Interrupting, quietly)_ Shush.

 **DAYLILY:** _(Gently)_ Oh-

[Meerkat continues to follow it.]

[Kumo heaves a sigh.]

**KUMO:** I suppose I shouldn’t keep you from your daughter too much longer. I do apologize for my previous actions, by the way.

**MAHOGONEE:** It’s fine, Yumi - I know you weren’t trying to be rude.

[Tonee opens up the messenger bag and looks inside. Meerkat - with Daylily - is following the energy stream up to Tonee’s room.]

**KUMO:** I just- I miss it, y’know? Being able to be on the field with the rest of you guys.  _ (Pause) _ I missed you.

[Mahogonee says nothing, though her expression is thoughtful for a moment. She stands up with an exhale.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Have a good evening, Kumo.

[Kumo pauses with uncertainty, but nods.]

**KUMO:** You as well, Mahogonee.

[The energy stream slips under Tonee’s door.]

**MEERKAT:** _(Quietly)_ Oh, shit.

[Tonee takes out the video player, examining it, turning it over in her hands. The energy stream is sneaking up behind her-]

[Mahogonee is exiting the fireplace room, closing the door behind her, when Tonee’s shriek can suddenly be heard in the distance. Mahogonee immediately appears wide-eyed with alarm.]

**MAHOGONEE:** TONEE!?

[Meerkat flinches when the shrieking starts.]

**MEERKAT:** Oh, shit-!

**DAYLILY:** Oh my god-

[Meerkat immediately barges into the room to see Tonee being harshly gripped by the arms by the energy, appearing frightened and confused. Meerkat and Daylily also frightened by the sight.]

**DAYLILY:** What is-

**MEERKAT:** _(Interrupting)_ Hang on, let me help-

[Meerkat moves forward to help, but as soon as she does, the energy pierces Tonee back and through her chest, her shrieking ceasing immediately and causing Meerkat to freeze in fear. The energy starts pointing in her direction, almost as if it’s looking at her. Daylily starts scanning it-]

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Distant)_ TONEE!?

[Both Meerkat and Daylily glance towards the doorway. The energy suddenly dissipates, Tonee’s body slumping to the floor with a thud, which causes them to look back at her.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Tonee, sweetie, what’s-

[She storms in, then stops in the doorway, her eyes wide in shock.]

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Quietly)_ -wrong… _(Panicked)_ Oh my god, Tonee-!

[She shoves Meerkat and Daylily out of the way and gets to her knees next to Tonee’s slumped body, checking her pulse, listening for a breath, all while growing more desperate. Eventually, it becomes clear that Tonee is dead, and when that realization hits Mahogonee, she starts breaking down into sobs.]

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Sobbing)_ Oh, Tonee...oh, my baby girl...my beautiful daughter...

[Meerkat is still frozen, still unable to process what just happened. Daylily, however, is frantically scanning for the energy, before her eyes settle on Tonee. Mahogonee’s gaze slowly lifts towards Meerkat, her anguished expression soon turning into one of cruelty and hatred.]

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Lowly)_ What did you do to her?

[Meerkat blinks, as if coming out of a trance.]

**MEERKAT:** _(Shaky)_ I…

 **MAHOGONEE:** _(Angrily)_ What did you do to her!?

**MEERKAT:** Nothing! I-I didn’t-

**MAHOGONEE:** You killed her! You killed my daughter!

**MEERKAT:** No! I never touched her, I-

[Slayt suddenly comes into the doorway, intending to see if everything’s okay, and his eyes widen at the sight. Everyone looks at him.]

**SLAYT:** Mahogonee, what-

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Interrupting)_ Arrest her!

[She’s looking at Meerkat - and Meerkat looks back with frightened disbelief. Slayt immediately is looking at Meerkat with an expression of hatred.]

**MAHOGONEE:** _(About to sob)_ She murdered my daughter - arrest her!

**MEERKAT:** No! I never touched her!

[While Meerkat is trying to plead her case, Slayt roughly grabs her, and proceeds to drag her out of the room.]

**MEERKAT:** _(Voice fading away with distance)_ I wasn’t the one that killed her! Please, you have to believe me!

 **DAYLILY:** _(To Mahogonee)_ Lieutenant General, with all due respect-

 **MAHOGONEE:** _(Harshly)_ Shut your mouth, servant bot - I ought to have you destroyed for letting this happen!

[Daylily shuts her mouth at once, her gaze falling on Tonee as Mahogonee proceeds to lean over her daughter’s body. Daylily’s gaze lingers, a hint of suspicion present, but she proceeds to leave the room. Mahogonee is quietly crying.]

**[CUE CLOSING CREDITS]**


	2. CHAPTER TWO: “Medium Rare - An Aristocrat”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How do you like your steak?"  
> "Medium rare."  
> "Huh. An aristocrat."  
> -Goodfellas (1990)
> 
> \--
> 
> After being falsely accused of murdering Tonee Hew, Meerkat is being shipped off to her death. Thankfully, she has an ally.

[Mahogonee is still in Tonee’s room. Tonee is now in some sort of pod, with Mahogonee pressing a hand on the glass with tired, tear-filled eyes. The servant bots are packing up her things, flying them out of the room and to the ship. Slayt is standing in the doorway, then slowly approaches her. She doesn’t lift her head, but she glances out of the corner of her eye as Slayt gently wraps an arm around her, with Mahogonee leaning into him.]

[Meerkat is being roughly escorted through the ship by other Commanders.]

**MEERKAT:** I didn’t kill her, it’s not true, it’s bullshit, I didn’t kill h-!

**SGT. HOLKURG:** Shut up.

[Meerkat is tossed into the cell, grunting as she hits the metal floor. The Commanders shut the cell door on her before she can get up.]

[Wilson is being escorted onto the ship by the Commanders, all of them urging him on while he resists with squawks. On a smaller, separate ship, a pair of Commanders are wheeling Tonee’s pod up, with Kumo and Mahogonee, her messenger bag slung over her shoulder, standing at the foot of the ramp.]

**MAHOGONEE:** You really didn’t have to loan your ship to me…

**KUMO:** You shouldn’t be forced to be surrounded by people while you’re trying to grieve. You deserve the privacy.

**MAHOGONEE:** Are you sure you don’t wish to come with me, at least?

**KUMO:** Eh, I’ll be fine. It’s been a couple of years since I’ve shared a ship with my fellow Commanders - it’ll be welcome for me, I assure you.

**MAHOGONEE:** If you insist.

[Mahogonee’s gaze goes up the ramp. Kumo looks as if though she wants to say something, then decides against it.]

**KUMO:** I’ll see you at the funeral. And at the execution.

**MAHOGONEE:** ...Thank you, General.

[...Kumo solemnly nods.]

**KUMO:** Of course. Have a safe flight.

[Kumo walks off towards the other ship, and Mahogonee goes up the ramp right as the other Commanders are descending it. In the far-off distance, perched on a windowsill, sits Daylily, who is scanning Mahogonee’s ship, seeming to find a trace of something.]

**DAYLILY:** I should follow her. She might have answers-

**KATACOMB:** _(On other end of line)_ Negative.

 **DAYLILY:** _(Slightly surprised)_ But-

 **KATACOMB:** _(On other end of line)_ Don’t argue with me. You are t’ follow the Dominion ship and retrieve Meerkat, and that is that.

**DAYLILY:** ...Yes, father.

[She takes on a smaller form, and heads towards the Dominion ship and goes in right as the ramp closes. Both the ships begin to ascend.]

[Kumo enters the room where most of the Commanders are, each of them eyeing her warily as she passes through into the main control room, where Slayt is seated. He glances over, at first with shock, then a somewhat unimpressed look.]

**SLAYT:** General. Surprised to see you here.

**KUMO:** Good evening, Colonel. I will be joining you for this flight. Hopefully that’s alright-

[She takes a seat next to him, which makes him involuntarily scrunch up his nose.]

**KUMO:** -’Cause you don’t really have a say.

**SLAYT:** ...Mahogonee is travelling home on your ship then?

**KUMO:** She is. She deserves it, after what happened.  _ (Genuinely saddened) _ Poor lady - gone for three months, away from her daughter, only for her t-

**SLAYT:** _(Interrupting)_ With all due respect to you, Kumo - do me a solid, and don’t pretend you care.

[Kumo looks at him; he doesn’t look back. She sniffs, obviously irritated with what he said, but turns to face forward in her seat.]

[Mahogonee is standing with her back turned to Tonee’s pod, her video player in hand, replaying Möka’s last message. Möka is readjusting the camera before leaning back with a smile and a wave.]

**MÖKA:** Hey, Tonee, my precious little baby girl! Just making one last video diary for the road, ‘cause mommy’s unfortunately been called up by her boss.  _ (Sighing) _ Yeah. Kinda sucks I have to go up so soon after you were born, but hey! I get it out of the way, and then I’ll have all the time for you in the wor-

[Mahogonee pauses the video. She is glaring at the freeze frame with a look of anger.]

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Shakily)_ You should be here. I shouldn’t have to be going through this alone. If you were here, none of this would be happening.

[Behind her, Tonee - in the pod - has burn marks on her arms and chest. Sparks of electricity come off of them, her hand twitching slightly. Her eyes twitch, as well, before opening - however, the screen cuts to black right as they open fully to reveal pure white eyes.]

**[CUE OPENING CREDITS]**

[Meerkat is sitting against the wall in her cell, knees pulled up to her chest. Daylily is chilling on the ceiling nearby, keeping an eye on her.]

**KATACOMB:** _(On other end of line)_ Don’t speak, just listen. A weak spot is approaching and looks as if though it’s going to impact the ship. You have ten minutes; get her out of there.

[Daylily, obeying her ‘father’, immediately flutters down from her spot and over to the cell, hovering just outside of the bars.]

**DAYLILY:** _(Whispers)_ Meerkat.

 **MEERKAT:** _(Startled)_ Oh-!

[She flinches, then relaxes when she sees Daylily, though she’s still surprised to see her.]

**MEERKAT:** ...Hi, Daylily.

[Daylily merely blinks her eyes to acknowledge the greeting, before heading over to the pad for the cell. Meerkat gets up to her feet and gets closer to the bars, angling herself so she can see Daylily, who is taking one of her ‘hands’ and pressing it against the pad.]

**MEERKAT:** ...What are you...doin’ here?

**DAYLILY:** Getting you out.

**MEERKAT:** Ah.

[She tilts her head, eyeing what Daylily is doing for an extra moment.]

**MEERKAT:** ...I wasn’t aware servant bots could do that.

**DAYLILY:** They can’t. I am not a servant bot. I am a Multi-Purpose Unit - sold to the Dominion as a servant bot as to serve as a spy.

**MEERKAT:** Huh. So every other bot-

**DAYLILY:** All spies. All working for a separate party.

**MEERKAT:** Who?

[The cell suddenly opens up, making Meerkat perk her ears up. Daylily flutters in front of her.]

**DAYLILY:** I need you to follow me to the lower deck.

**MEERKAT:** Oh wow, you’re really bustin’ me out, huh?

**DAYLILY:** This ship is enroute to a potentially catastrophic impact-

[Meerkat’s eyes widen.]

**DAYLILY:** -It is imperative I get you out of here before it happens.

**MEERKAT:** ...Okay, yeah, alright - lead the way.

[Daylily then proceeds to take off, and Meerkat follows suit.]

[Slayt and Kumo are sitting side-by-side, still remaining in tense silence. The screen then proceeds to start beeping, catching both of their attention. Slayt leans forward to check it.]

**KUMO:** Is there a problem?

**SLAYT:** There must be, but I’m not sure what.

**KUMO:** You don’t know your own ship, Colonel?

**SLAYT:** _(Defensive)_ Obviously I do. _(Puzzled)_ ...It’s like the ship doesn’t, though. It knows something’s there, but it’s not sure what…

[Kumo squints, then looks out the window.]

**KUMO:** ...How much time?

**SLAYT:** Nine minutes.

[Slayt looks out the window as well, and proceeds to confirm Kumo’s own thoughts;]

**SLAYT:** There’s nothing out there, though.

[The Commanders that put Meerkat in the jail are walking through the halls.]

**SGT. HOLKURG:** _(Muttering)_ Damn ship - makin’ me walk a mile just to get to the bathroom.

**CPL. STUM:** They really oughta fix that.

[Meerkat and Daylily are at the far end of the hall, with Meerkat crouching. Daylily manages to fly past without drawing attention. Meerkat, however, while attempting to move across, trips with a grunt, making the two Commanders halt in their steps.]

**SGT. HOLKURG:** What the-

**CPL. STUM:** What was th-

[Meerkat scrambles out of their potential line of sight as they turn around. The tip of her tail, however, could be seen by them.]

**SGT. HOLKURG:** Wh- hey!

[They both pull out the guns from their respective holsters and promptly begin to pursue her and Daylily. Meerkat is now going in a full sprint with Daylily leading the way. The two Commanders begin firing at her, making her duck her head. She takes a sharp turn, stumbling over her feet. Daylily decides to whiz over her head, taking on a slightly larger form, and slamming herself into Stum right as he turns the corner, making him fall back right into Holkurg. While they’re scrambling to get back up, Daylily becomes a form that’s large enough to ride, then proceeds to get underneath Meerkat so that she’s on the bot’s back, shooting off at once.]

**SGT. HOLKURG:** Hey! Get back here-!

[He climbs over a surprisingly unconscious Stum and proceeds to continue going after them. Daylily is running through, takes a corner and goes through a doorway. With Holkurg still quite a ways away, Daylily has Meerkat dismount before rearing up her hind limbs and kicking the keypad for the door. The door slams shut right before Holkurg can reach it. He rapidly presses the button on the keypad on the opposite side of the door before starts pounding on it.]

**SGT. HOLKURG:** You little fiend - there’s nowhere for you to run! You’ll pay for what you did to the Lieutenant’s General daughter!

**MEERKAT:** I’m tellin’ you, I didn’t-!

**DAYLILY:** _(Interrupting, gently)_ Hey, hey, don’t. C’mon - we have to go.

[While Holkurg is still pounding on the door, Daylily - taking on her normal-sized form - leads Meerkat down a flight of stairs.]

[Slayt and Kumo are still trying to figure out why the screen is beeping.]

**KUMO:** Is there no way to scan it?

**SLAYT:** The ship isn’t built for that - it’s a transporter, not a search sh-

[The beeping is becoming more rapid, making both of them look over. Slayt inspects closer.]

**SLAYT:** ...There’s some sort of gravity pull here.

**KUMO:** Gravity pull? From where?

**SLAYT:** I don’t know.

[While replying, he takes his seat again, grabbing the steering to try and steer the ship away.]

[Meerkat and Daylily arrive in the hangar of the ship where Wilson resides - who squawks as soon as they enter. Meerkat looks up at him with a sort of wariness while Daylily flies over to a cubby and returns with a sort of ear-piece and a jacket. She shoves them into Meerkat’s hands, much to Meerkat’s surprise.]

**DAYLILY:** Put these on-

[Meerkat promptly puts the ear-piece behind her ear.]

**DAYLILY:** -Then get on Wilson.

**MEERKAT:** ...The Lavla bird?

**DAYLILY:** Yes, Meerkat - the Lavla bird. Now hurry - there’s not much time.

[Meerkat promptly starts pulling on the jacket while Daylily goes over to Wilson’s cage, proceeding to hack the lock open.]

[Slayt is wrenching the steering to one side, with a lot of resistance.]

**SLAYT:** I can’t get the ship to move - it’s pulling us in!

**KUMO:** How long until we pass i-

[The entire ship suddenly lurches to one side, and Slayt manages to keep his hold on the steering to prevent himself from falling, but Kumo falls some ways before releasing spider-like limbs from her back, just barely grabbing ahold of the co-pilot seat. Stum’s unconscious body smacks into the wall next to him, making him wake up with a grunt. Holkurg, who was still pounding on the door, is now bracing himself against it. Meanwhile in the hangar, Wilson’s cage slides to the side (with Daylily dislodging herself just in time), the door swinging open and Wilson squawking loudly as a result. Meerkat herself - now with a space mask and the jacket on - slides with a frightened yell, before grunting as she hits the side of the cage. Daylily quickly flutters up to her.]

**DAYLILY:** Quick! Through the bars and on Wilson, now!

[Meerkat takes a moment to catch on, then proceeds to slip through the bars and starts scrambling up Wilson, who’s too busy making noise to care.]

[The outside of the ship looks as if it’s leaning heavily against something made up of pure energy, only visible due to it making contact with the ship. Stum attempts to stand up, bracing himself against the wall - then gives it a raise of a brow when it starts creaking loudly. The same creaking happens in the main control room, and both Slayt and Kumo’s eyes widen.]

**SLAYT:** _(Quietly)_ Oh no.

[Stum is staring at the wall with increasing fear as it starts denting inwards, the creaking continuing. From an outside view, the ship starts having a tear forming - which promptly explodes outwards due to the extreme difference in pressure. Stum flies out soundlessly - he doesn’t stand a chance. Slayt and Kumo just manage to activate their space masks right before a large tear forms in the wall, and the two’s feet are lifted off the floor as they hang on for dear life. Holkurg immediately feels the air being sucked through the tear that took Stum’s life.]

**SGT. HOLKURG:** No, no, no-!

[He tries in vain to grab onto something, but is sent flying down the hall, screaming, and eventually sent right into space. An electric surge goes through the ship, which causes the lights to temporarily short out - and causes the hangar door to suddenly shoot open, causing Daylily - who quickly forms a protective bubble around her - and Meerkat - who’s now mounted on Wilson (who’s still in the cage) - to fly out, with Meerkat screaming.]

[Slayt manages to reach for one of his boots and presses something on the side of it. Immediately, his feet are back on the ground. Kumo attempts to do the same but it is much more difficult with her more feeble spider limbs - and her grip ends up slipping slightly. She tries to recover it, but soon loses it, and goes flying towards the tear. She outstretches her limbs and manages to catch herself, though she is straining painfully to do so. Slayt is getting back in the pilot’s seat.]

**KUMO:** _(Shouting, pained)_ Slayt!

[Slayt buckles himself up.]

**KUMO:** _(Shouting, more urgent)_ Slayt! Help me!

[Slayt clearly looks in her direction - then clearly ignores her. He grips the steering-]

**KUMO:** _(Shouting, panicked)_ Nonono, Slayt! Don’t-!

[Slayt slams the steering forwards, causing the ship to lurch forward. Kumo loses her grip almost immediately, and flies out screaming. The ship struggles to move forward, but eventually dislodges from whatever invisible force was tearing into it, continuing forward despite its damages.]

[Left behind is Meerkat on Wilson, who is still screaming until Wilson finally manages to regain control, flapping his wings peacefully. She clutches his neck tightly, pressing her body tight against him and panting in fear. She’s frantically looking around.]

**MEERKAT:** Daylily? Daylily!

[Daylily eventually approaches her.]

**DAYLILY:** Hey - it’s okay, I’m here! I’m alright.

**MEERKAT:** _(Panting)_ Oh - oh, thank god. I couldn’t afford t’ lose you right now-

**DAYLILY:** Are you alright? Are you injured?

**MEERKAT:** Physically, no. Mentally...crikey, what the hell even just happened!?

[Daylily, who seems to be wondering the same thing, promptly turns and scans the seemingly empty space. She ends up picking up the same traces of energy that killed Tonee.]

**DAYLILY:** ...I’m not entirely sure. But it’s no matter - the important thing is you’re safe.

**MEERKAT:** Safe!? I’m in the middle of space on a Lavla bird!

**DAYLILY:** Fine - safer. Better than going to Dominion Headquarters just to be executed.

**MEERKAT:** I mean yeah, fair, but...now what?

[Daylily appears to be deep in thought, then twitches her antennae as the faint mumblings of Katacomb can be heard;]

**KATACOMB:** _(Too quiet to hear)_ Wulver. It’s close - Doguardi might help.

**DAYLILY:** ...The nearest, safest planet is Wulver. I’ll escort you there, and then we’ll figure out what to do.

**MEERKAT:** Okay, when ya’ say ‘near’-?

**DAYLILY:** It will take some considerable time. But trust me - it’s our best current chance. You rest, now-

[She takes Wilson’s reins into her little robot hands.]

**DAYLILY:** I shall lead the way.

**MEERKAT:** ...Alright. I trust you, I guess.

[With that, Daylily tugs on the reins, prompting Wilson to follow her lead.]

[The Dominion ship lands in a hangar of the Dominion Headquarters, landing with a thud. Mahogonee is in her room, seeming rather sullen, when Slayt suddenly bursts in, shocking her.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Slayt-?

**SLAYT:** Oh thank god, you’re alright.

[He hugs her - tight - which she returns, though it seems awkward only due to her confusion.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Of course I am-

[She pulls away, gripping his shoulders.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Slayt, did something happen?

**SLAYT:** Terrible - the ship ran into some sort of anomaly.

**MAHOGONEE:** What?

**SLAYT:** It was pulling the ship in - it caused a huge tear- Mahogonee, people died.

[Mahogonee’s eyes widen, and she lets go of his shoulders, taking a small step back.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Who?

[Slayt pauses, realizing he probably shouldn’t have brought it up to someone who just lost her only child, but then realizing there’s no point in backing out now.]

**SLAYT:** ...Holkurg and Stum were unaccounted for. And...Kumo…

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Gentle gasp)_ Oh god, Yumi’s-?

**SLAYT:** She is. I’m sorry.

[Mahogonee stares at him, before turning away, clearly distraught. He takes a small breath through his nose, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.]

**SLAYT:** I tried to help her. I really did.

[Mahogonee takes a moment to recompose herself, her upset expression turning into one of professional neutrality. She turns back to face him - and the shift in her attitude makes him raise a brow.]

**MAHOGONEE:** It’s no matter. It can’t be changed now. What of the prisoner?

**SLAYT:** ...She escaped. But we’re going to do all that we can to retrieve her again - honest.

**MAHOGONEE:** ...The funeral’s tomorrow - first thing in the morning. I suppose I will have to just add the Corporal, Sergeant and General to the eulogy.

**SLAYT:** Oh, Mahogonee, no - you don’t have to share your daughter’s funeral with-

[Mahogonee holds up a hand as she speaks to silence him.]

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Interrupting)_ Tynge, I appreciate it, but it is my official duty now. After all, with General Kumo gone, that means...I’m the General now.

**SLAYT:** ...Yeah. I suppose you are.

[He pauses, searching her expression to see any hint of her still being upset but finding none. His gaze wanders momentarily to the open messenger bag sitting in a chair. He then gives a small sigh and pats her shoulder.]

**SLAYT:** _(Mumbling)_ I’ll see you at the funeral, General.

**MAHOGONEE:** Have a good night, Colonel.

[Slayt exits. Mahogonee waits a moment or two after he leaves to lean her back against a wall and slide down it, taking in breaths as if trying not to cry, then burying her face in one of her hands.]

[There’s a view of Tonee in a pure black space, her arms being restrained by the white energy as it had been moments before she died. She seems frightened and desperate.]

**TONEE:** HELP ME! PLEASE HELP ME, IT HURTS! HELP!

[The last word echoes. Meerkat has her eyes closed, but promptly screws them up tight before shooting them wide open with a sharp but quiet gasp. She sits upright on Wilson suddenly, looking around. She’s currently among some clouds, but it’s clear they’re descending. Once they get past the clouds and start seeing a town with bright green fields below, Meerkat thinks it’s safe enough to press the ear-piece to retract the mask, looking at the town in awe. Wilson finally lands in the middle of a field with tall grass, with sheep wandering that give surprised bleats.]

**DAYLILY:** Good morning. Sleep well?

**MEERKAT:** Did we travel all night or somethin’? The sun’s barely up here.

**DAYLILY:** I told you it’d take some time.

[Meerkat decides to dismount Wilson, though she keeps a hand on him to steady herself seeing as she just woke up. The trio proceed to start exiting the field. They eventually walk past a Wulverian - who looks similar to a Border Collie - who notices them and immediately flashes them a smile.]

**FURDINAND:** Howzitgoan, strangers? Ain’t ever seen ye ‘round WoodPawn before!

**MEERKAT:** Oh, uh - g’day. We’re just, uh - takin’ a visit, really. Stopping by.

**FURDINAND:** Well, Wulver certainly is the best place for that. Ye care fer a fresh bite tae eat? Got plenty of fresh sheep in if ye want!

[Meerkat is about to answer, but Daylily steps in, hovering in front of her somewhat.]

**DAYLILY:** That’s very kind of you, sir, but actually my companion and I here were thinking of stopping by the King Prawn Spaniel. We’ve heard it’s a particularly nice place.

**FURDINAND:** Ah, it’s a tad expensive fer my blood, but they do indeed got a nice stock there. Alright then - deh let me take up any more of yer time! Enjoy yer mornin’ and yer scran, folks!

**DAYLILY:** Thank you very much, sir.

[Furdinand carries about his own business while the three walk off.]

**MEERKAT:** _(Quietly)_ What’s a scran?

**DAYLILY:** ‘Food’. Quiet now - just follow my lead.

[They enter the town, which has this sort of old time-y, simple farm life aesthetic to it. Wulverians are carrying carts, lifting bayhales, selling food at stands and the like. Meanwhile, every one of them that catches sight of them are waving and greeting them.]

**MEERKAT:** They’re a lot more friendly than the people back at the Institute, ain’t they?

**DAYLILY:** Wulverians are a very hospitable folk. Incredibly neutral, though - I believe the human term is ‘Switzerland’.

**MEERKAT:** And what does that mean?

**DAYLILY:** It means that while they won’t stop the Dominion, they won’t just hand you over, either. For now, you’re safe.

**MEERKAT:** Oh, alright. And, uh, what about this King doovalakcy place?

**DAYLILY:** There may be someone who can assist us. She’s not exactly in favour of the Dominion, so here’s hoping we can gain a powerful ally on our side.

[They eventually reach a building that seems almost too nice for the town it’s in. They tie up Wilson before entering.]

**DAYLILY:** _(Quietly)_ I’m also going to need you to order steak and potatoes with chicken gravy.

 **MEERKAT:** _(Quietly)_ What?

 **DAYLILY:** _(Quietly)_ Don’t question, just do.

[The restaurant has quite a few people considering it’s so early, but they are still able to seat themselves. The table already has the menu resting on it, so Meerkat picks it up and looks at it. Not too long after, a young female Wulverian - a beagle/husky mix - approaches with a pleasant smile.]

**POPPY:** Good mornin’ to ye, folks - my name is Poppy, Ah’ll be yer server. What can Ah get ye today?

**MEERKAT:** Uh, yeah, I’ll have a glass of water, and, uh-

[She half-glances towards Daylily, then squints at the menu.]

**MEERKAT:** -Steak and potatoes, and I’ll have that with chicken gravy instead of beef.

**POPPY:** Alright, that’s well good! And how would ye like your steak?

**MEERKAT:** Um- medium rare.

**POPPY:** Right on.

[She jots it down. Meerkat still has the menu lifted up, so Daylily leans forward so they’re speaking behind it.]

**DAYLILY:** _(Quietly)_ Odd - I always took you as a ‘well’ girl.

 **MEERKAT:** _(Quietly)_ I have no idea what the levels are with steaks, I just said whatever sounded fancy.

 **DAYLILY:** _(Quietly)_ Oh.

[Poppy is speaking again, so they turn their attention back to her, lowering the menu.]

**POPPY:** And how will that be paid this mornin’?

**DAYLILY:** We’ve no money I’m afraid, miss. Perhaps I could make it up to the owner?

[Poppy’s smile now seems more obviously feigned, and she nods.]

**POPPY:** Of course! Right through that back door, there-

[She gestures to a door on the opposite side of the restaurant.]

**DAYLILY:** Alright, thank you.  _ (To Meerkat, quietly) _ Just stay here - I’ll be back soon, promise.

[Daylily proceeds to flutter past Poppy and towards the door.]

**POPPY:** Yer meal will be ready in a bit, miss.

**MEERKAT:** Thank you.

[Poppy takes off towards the kitchen door - but right before she goes in, another beagle/husky mix Wulverian - who’s male and seems slightly younger than Poppy - exits with a broom in hand. He seems to have caught Meerkat’s attention as he starts sweeping.]

[Daylily enters what appears to be some sort of office yet it’s luxurious; it has a nice mahogany floor, a pleasant rug, and particularly lavishing decor. As she flutters in, there is a female husky Wulverian sitting at a large desk, feet propped up on it and blowing a puff of blue smoke through her mouth, a cigar-like object in her hand. Her ice-blue eyes catch sight of Daylily, who perches herself at the edge of the desk, and lowers her head modestly.]

**DAYLILY:** Adigail Doguardi.

**ADIGAIL:** And who might ye be, wee bot?

**DAYLILY:** I am called Daylily. My model is MPU - Multi-Purpose Unit.

**ADIGAIL:** Ah - one of Katacomb’s then, yes?

**DAYLILY:** That is correct.

**ADIGAIL:** What does he want now?

[She taps the cigar over an ashtray.]

**DAYLILY:** Protection. On behalf of a companion of mine.

**ADIGAIL:** Who are they?

**DAYLILY:** Meeraviglia Katarine - calls herself Meerkat.

[Adigail pauses, eyeing her with a raised brow. Daylily doesn’t react. Adigail then removes her feet from the desk to lean forward.]

**ADIGAIL:** What’s her case, then?

[Daylily pauses, as if questioning whether she should share the information she has.]

**DAYLILY:** ...The Lieutenant General’s daughter was murdered, and they are under the belief she did it.

[Adigail’s eyes widen in surprise.]

**ADIGAIL:** Shit! Did she actually?

**DAYLILY:** No. I was there when Tonee Hew died - Meerkat is completely innocent.

**ADIGAIL:** Huh. Still, though, the Lieutenant General’s daughter...She accepted my shitty offer, y’know, and it was just so she could hurry home tae her kid. Must’ve sucked tae come home tae her dead.

**DAYLILY:** Mhm.

[Adigail pauses, seeming to think things over, before returning to her cold, stoic demeanour, tilting her head.]

**ADIGAIL:** How long do ye suppose she’ll need tae stay?

**DAYLILY:** Until Katacomb can safely grab her, but who knows what that’ll be.

**ADIGAIL:** Hm.

**DAYLILY:** She was a servant for the Dominion Institute, though. And she swept floors for a shop before then. She could make your time worthwhile by working if she must.

**ADIGAIL:** ...Alright. Protection fer services.

[Adigail extends a hand, and Daylily shakes it.]

**DAYLILY:** Deal.

[Meerkat is sipping at her water and looking around the restaurant. Poppy is gathering dishes from an empty table, but the broom-boy is moving backwards while sweeping. The result is he bumps into her, causing her to drop the dishes. He flinches away, but she groans in anger.]

**PUPPET:** Oh my god, ah’m s-

**POPPY:** _(Shouting)_ Y’ incompetent boy! Why don’t y’ ever pay any attention!?

[Meerkat is looking in absolute shock, looking around at the other people in the restaurant, but no one seems to be paying any attention. Puppet looks as if though he’s about to cry.]

**POPPY:** _(Shouting)_ Clean that up, ye thick-headed dunce!

 **PUPPET:** _(Quietly)_ Yes, ma’am…

[Puppet proceeds to kneel down to clean up the mess, with Poppy whipping around and going back into the kitchen. Meerkat frowns, almost seeming angered by what just transpired. With no second thought, she gets up and heads over to Puppet and the mess. She immediately crouches down to help him, which makes him look up in surprise.]

**PUPPET:** What are ye doin’?

[Meerkat looks at him as if that’s the most ridiculous question in the world.]

**MEERKAT:** Helpin’ ya’.

**PUPPET:** Oh- naw, you’re a customer, ye shouldn’t-

**MEERKAT:** No, don’t worry about it, mate.

[Puppet still seems baffled, but he continues to clean up the mess with Meerkat assisting him.]

**MEERKAT:** There we are - that should be the last of the big pieces. Now lemme see your broom-

[She reaches for the broom, but Puppet puts his hand on it, blocking her grip. She raises a brow at him.]

**PUPPET:** ...What’s yer name, miss?

**MEERKAT:** I go by Meerkat. You?

**PUPPET:** Puppet Doguardi. Um- thank ye, really. Ah’ll sweep it up, now.

**MEERKAT:** Ya’ sure? It’d be no problem, really-

**PUPPET:** Naw, naw, Ah-Ah really should. Ah do appreciate it, though.

[He glances nervously towards the kitchen door - and it’s very brief, but Meerkat definitely notices. She hesitates, mentally debating something, before nodding.]

**MEERKAT:** Alright. Don’t be afraid t’ call me over, though, if ya’ need it.

**PUPPET:** You’re too kind, Miss Meerkat, truly.

[She flashes him a smile, which he returns, before standing and heading towards her table. However, once her back is turned, she seems troubled - she clearly dislikes what happened and dislikes that she currently can’t do much about it even more. She takes her seat moments before Poppy comes out with her food, placing it down on the table with a pleasant smile - and Meerkat eyes her because she knows that smile is fake.]

**POPPY:** Here ye are - enjoy yer meal!

**MEERKAT:** Will do.

[Poppy eyes her for a moment, smile faltering for a moment, but heads off. Meerkat eyes the steak for a moment before deciding to cut off and eat a piece. Daylily finally comes fluttering up to her.]

**DAYLILY:** How is it?

**MEERKAT:** _(Mouth full)_ Tastes like ass.

**DAYLILY:** Unfortunate. Order a well next time - maybe that’ll be better.

[Meerkat swallows.]

**MEERKAT:** Maybe.

[Meerkat decides to start eating the mashed potatoes instead. Daylily seems like she wants to say something but is hesitant to say it. Meerkat notices and looks at her, pausing.]

**MEERKAT:** ...What’s up?

**DAYLILY:** ...I spoke to the owner. Adigail Doguardi. She offers her protection against the Dominion.

**MEERKAT:** Well, that’s great-

**DAYLILY:** _(Interrupting)_ I’m not finished.

[Meerkat shuts her mouth.]

**DAYLILY:** The exchange is she’ll protect you so long as you work for her here.

**MEERKAT:** ...Here as…?

**DAYLILY:** A janitor. Just as you were at the Institute.

**MEERKAT:** … _ (Quietly) _ Are you freakin’ serious right now?

**DAYLILY:** Hey - don’t complain. This was the best option. Besides, it’s only for a little while-

**MEERKAT:** _(Interrupting)_ A little while ‘til when?

**DAYLILY:** Until I can find you somewhere safer, that’s when.

[Meerkat sighs, frustrated, and pokes a fork at her potatoes.]

**DAYLILY:** … _ (Sighs; gentle) _ I understand it’s not ideal, to go from one servant job to the next-

**MEERKAT:** _(Interrupting)_ Whatever, I don’t care. This has been a really crappy past few hours - this is...whatever.

[Daylily says nothing. Puppet is looking in their direction while he’s sweeping, indicating that he might’ve been listening in on what they were saying, but he continues sweeping.]

[The plaza for the Dominion headquarters is full of people dressed in black. The crowd is dispersing as the Commanders - from lowest rank to highest and also dressed in black uniforms - march on through to the front stage where a podium stands. Most of the Commanders stand in a line behind the podium, lowering their heads and folding their hands in front of them - but Mahogonee stands behind the podium, her face completely indifferent. The crowd then proceeds to get on their knees. Mahogonee spares a glance towards Slayt, who gives a reassuring nod. She faces the crowd again.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Domineers, I welcome you - though it is a terrible, tragic occasion. Last night, not only was my beloved daughter, Tonee Hew, age 13, taken from me as well as the rest of us, but we have also lost our fellow Commanders - Corporal Stum, Sergeant Holkurg and...General Kumo in an awful accident. They were wonderful Commanders who all served this Dominion well, and...

[She trails off, looking down at the podium. She’s looking at a script of sorts. The Commanders and the members of the crowd are looking at each other in confusion. Slayt raises a brow, and looks as if though he might approach Mahogonee. However, Mahogonee is furrowing her brows, and promptly removes the paper from the podium and places it in her pocket while she looks back at the crowd. There’s murmuring now - and she places her hands on either side of the podium.]

**MAHOGONEE:** This is all the doing of a single individual.

[The Commanders gasp quietly, looking at each other again. They’re clearly surprised she’s going off script. The only one who’s still looking at her with wide eyes is Slayt.]

**MAHOGONEE:** It was a single servant of the Dominion Institute who brutally murdered my daughter, and it was because of that servant that those three Commanders lost their lives - because she escaped. Why? Because she is guilty.

[Now the crowd is starting to kick up a bit of a fuss, a mix of fear and anger starting to come through. Mahogonee raises her hand, though, and they quiet at once.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Her name is Meeraviglia Katarine. And with General Kumo lost, that makes me the General, and as my first order, I order you this; find her. Find that murderer - and bring her right to me alive. Because when she is in my grip, I shall have her beheaded in this very plaza!

[The crowd and Commanders are starting to get hyped up.]

**MAHOGONEE:** She will pay for what she has done to our friends and to my baby girl!

[The crowd and Commanders are cheering now, yelling their praises. Slayt is quiet, though. Mahogonee looks back at him, though her expression is unreadable. He, however, gives a small smile and a nod.]

**[CUE CLOSING CREDITS]**


	3. CHAPTER THREE: “Mission Priority”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Negative. It's not a mission priority."  
> "F**k you, she's a priority to me!"  
> -Terminator 2: Judgement Day (1991)
> 
> \--
> 
> Kumo survives being flung into space. The Dominion receives a tip about Meerkat's current whereabouts.

[It’s a dark, starry night - it’d be beautiful if not for the fact that the area looks like a giant trash heap. There’s crunching as two men - one clearly younger than the other - walk through it, one with a gun strapped to his back while the other has one in a holster at his waist. Their clothes look about as ragged as the surroundings they’re in, and the younger one is wearing what almost looks like an oxygen mask.]

**TITUS:** Was this the best time to come out?

**DEKKER:** Hey, you said it yourself - the night’s the best cloak.

**TITUS:** I meant for me. You know I do not like you being out.

**DEKKER:** Well, you’re here with me, so it shouldn’t matter. ‘Sides - I’ve been in that bunker for the past 72 hours. I could do with the fresh air.

**TITUS:** Fresh?

[Dekker stops to look at him.]

**DEKKER:** You know what I meant.

[Titus cracks a smile, amused, and the two continue on. As they’re walking, Dekker eventually pauses, surprised by something. Titus immediately seems alert.]

**TITUS:** What is it?

**DEKKER:** I’m not sure…

[Dekker starts sliding down a heap.]

**TITUS:** Dekker, wait.

[Titus slides down after him. Dekker reaches the bottom, with Titus reaching it shortly after him. Dekker is slowly approaching an armless body laying on the ground. Titus is allowing him to take the lead, but the ‘skin’ on his left arm reverts back, revealing a mechanical arm, and the hand switches out for the barrel of a gun instead - he’s watching Dekker’s back. Dekker crouches beside the body, and pushes it over to reveal that it’s Kum. Since she has her mask and uniform on, it’s impossible to tell she’s an alien.]

**DEKKER:** Huh...never seen an oxygen mask like this before…

[Titus decides to come closer, scanning Kumo over. His scanners cannot identify what she is, which clearly troubles him. Dekker notices this.]

**DEKKER:** You don’t know either, huh, dad?

**TITUS:** No. I have no idea.

**DEKKER:** ...Well, we should take them back with us, shouldn’t we?

**TITUS:** What makes you think that?

**DEKKER:** Who knows how long they’ve been out here. They could be running out of oxygen as we speak.

**TITUS:** They could be dangerous.

**DEKKER:** You’re an Android. Your arm’s literally a gun. What’s the worst that could happen?

**TITUS:** Indeterminate.

[Dekker looks from him to Kumo.]

**DEKKER:** Well - I want to bring them back with us, anyway. It doesn’t seem right to leave them here.

[Titus seems resigned. He changes his hand back to normal, and proceeds to pick Kumo up. Dekker stands up, and starts following beside him.]

**[CUE OPENING CREDITS]**

[There’s a small montage of Meerkat working around the restaurant - mostly with helping cleaning and serving customers. She seems unimpressed with every moment of it, and eventually it’s evening. Meerkat is scrubbing down a table, exhaustion clear in her eyes, before Puppet gently taps her shoulder, getting her attention.]

**PUPPET:** _(Quietly)_ You’re free tae call it a day.

**MEERKAT:** Ya’ sure?

[He nods.]

**PUPPET:** Ah’ll finish the rest. ’S alright.

[She opens her mouth to protest but a yawn ends up coming out. He gives a small, polite smile, then offers his paw to take the rag. She hands it to him.]

**MEERKAT:** Alright. Have a good night, Puppet.

**PUPPET:** Ye as well, Miss Meerkat.

[Meerkat proceeds to leave, with Puppet following behind her only to change the sign to say ‘CLOSED’. He watches her through the glass door as she goes to Daylily and Wilson.]

**MEERKAT:** _(To Daylily)_ Where are we even goin’ t’-?

**DAYLILY:** Don’t worry, I’ve gotten us a place. Just come right this way.

[Meerkat takes Wilson’s reins and proceeds to follow Daylily as she flutters off. Puppet gives a small sigh, seeming troubled by something. He goes over to the table Meerkat was just finishing up and starts wiping.]

**POPPY:** Hey.

[Puppet flinches, looking over to see Poppy across the restaurant near Adigail’s door.]

**POPPY:** Drop what you’re doin’ - mum wants tae talk.

**PUPPET:** Uh - yes, ma’am. Of course, ma’am.

[Poppy doesn’t even wait for him - she enters as soon as he replies, and he heads towards the door. He opens it up slowly, careful not to disrupt. In the room, there are several Wulverians; there’s Adigail and Poppy, but there are also three German Shepard/Husky mixes, two St. Bernard/Husky mixes and one Rottweiler/Husky mix - Puppet’s many siblings. They are all eyeing him as he walks in, and he meekly places himself next to Poppy.]

**ADIGAIL:** Thank ye for joinin’ us, Puppet, my son.

**PUPPET:** Thank ye for invitin’ me, mum.

**ADIGAIL:** How was yer day with our new staff member, hm? Easier workload?

**PUPPET:** Uh - quicker, definitely, yes.

**ADIGAIL:** A worthy addition?

**PUPPET:** Well, Ah’d certainly say…

[He notices how hard Adigail is staring at her.]

**PUPPET:** ...M-May Ah ask why-?

**ADIGAIL:** _(Interrupting)_ Glad y’ asked, boy.

[Adigail then tosses a circular device onto the desk in front of her, and immediately a picture of Meerkat, followed with the text; “WANTED - ALIVE”. Puppet’s eyes widen, but his siblings don’t seem bothered - though, Poppy tilts her head.]

**ADIGAIL:** This was put out earlier this mornin’ - Ah figured Ah’d wait fer her tae leave tae discuss it. Wouldnae want tae be rude tae her, of course.

**VALEASHKA (Rottie):** Is this a bounty from our Dominion clients?

**ADIGAIL:** It would seem so. And so it proposes quite the opportunity - since they’ll undoubtedly do just about anythin’ tae have her in their hands.

**BALLDUR (German):** What makes ye so certain?

**ADIGAIL:** Because a li’l bot told me she killed Mahogonee Hew’s daughter.

**LUDWOLF (German):** Did she actually?

**ADIGAIL:** Apparently not. But so long as Hew believes it, she’s going tae want her. The question is; how much?

**GASPAWD (St. Bernard):** Twenty-five million.

**ADIGAIL:** Mm, too high.

**PAWSIFAL (German):** Are the Domineers not rich, mum?

**ADIGAIL:** They are, but they’re not idiots. They’re stingy as hell.

**LUDWOLF:** Fifteen million.

**ADIGAIL:** Still high. Mahogonee wouldnae want tae contribute an amount that’d put her own position at risk.

**ERMEAT (St. Bernard):** Is this goin’ tae be a private meeting or somethin’? You speak as if though she’s comin’ alone-

**ADIGAIL:** _(Annoyed)_ Of course it’s a private meetin’, ye half-wit. I dinnae want those Domineer scumbags comin’ tae my planet. Now, unless one of ye dolts wants tae give me a reasonable number-

**PUPPET:** Fifty million.

[All eyes in the room immediately go to him. He obviously seems a little nervous but he doesn’t visibly back down.]

**VALEASHKA:** Uh- numbnuts, hello - was there cotton in yer ears when mum said ‘Too high’ to-

**ADIGAIL:** _(Interrupting)_ Valeashka, hush. Perhaps some of yer siblings are slow, but they’re smart enough tae keep their mouths shut when they give a stupid answer.

[Valeashka lowers her gaze, as if backing down. Adigail leans towards Puppet. She takes a puff from her cigar.]

**ADIGAIL:** What’s on yer mind,  _ beag? _

**PUPPET:** Why care about how high the price is? We’re the ones holdin’ the power, ain’t we? We’re the ones that has what she wants.

**ADIGAIL:** ...Continue.

[She leans back in her seat.]

**PUPPET:** It’s no different than when she came tae Wulver in search of supplies for the Dominion. If we get her tae come down and spring the price on her then and don’t sway, she winnae have a choice.

[Adigail stares at her youngest son with those ice blue eyes of hers, and Puppet looks as if though he’s trembling under all the judging eyes of his family. Adigail, however, eventually cracks a smile.]

**ADIGAIL:** Showin’ off, are we, son? Showin’ yer siblin’s you’re more than just a broom boy?

**PUPPET:** Just tryin’ tae do my part tae help, mum.

**ADIGAIL:** Ah’ll take it.  _ (To everyone else) _ Ah’ll inform her tonight and tell her tae come in the morning. Agreed?

[There’s a murmur of agreement. Puppet merely looks at the floor, looking guilty.]

[Kumo is lying on a bed, her head moving as she slowly wakes up. As soon as she realizes she’s in a completely unknown location, she abruptly sits up. Dekker - now not wearing the oxygen mask - is nearby in a chair, with Titus beside him.]

**DEKKER:** Whoa- hey-

[Surprised by the strange new voice, she looks over, standing up from the bed in one motion. Dekker stands up as well, holding up one hand as if to calm her, and putting one hand behind him to calm a clearly on-edge Titus.]

**DEKKER:** Hey, hey, it’s okay! It’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you-

**KUMO:** _(Interrupting)_ Who are you?

**DEKKER:** My name’s Dekker, and this is my dad- his name’s Titus. We found you unconscious outside, we brought you inside. The air in here’s safe, we can remove your mask if you-

**KUMO:** _(Interrupting)_ The air? Which Earth is this?

**DEKKER:** ...What?

**KUMO:** Is this Old Earth?

[Dekker seems confused and Titus’ brows furrow. Titus moves forward, gently moving Dekker behind him.]

**TITUS:** You imply that there’s a ‘New Earth’.

**KUMO:** Because there is. Old Earth became uninhabitable decades ago.

**TITUS:** That is true, but humans never left here. There is only one Earth.

[Kumo tilts her head, clearly puzzled.]

**TITUS:** ...You are not human, are you?

**KUMO:** No. But neither are you.

[Titus merely eyes her. Kumo eventually decides to deactivate her mask. Dekker is certainly surprised to see that she’s an alien - and Titus instinctively holds out his arm, as if to protect him.]

**KUMO:** My name is General Yumi Kumo. I am an Arrogynetan. Something tore into my ship and I flew out. I must’ve ended up on your planet - though how I did, I’m not sure.

**DEKKER:** A ship? Like...a spaceship?

**KUMO:** ...I mean - yeah. Basically.

**DEKKER:** _(In awe)_ Whoa…

**TITUS:** You didn’t appear to have any serious damage, though. You couldn’t have fallen from any sort of height.

**KUMO:** That is a bit of a mystery, isn’t it? Anyway - I need to get back to where I came from.

**DEKKER:** Well, if you’re travelling by spaceship, you won’t find one around here. Closest abandoned launch area’s like, what - three provinces over?

**TITUS:** Nearest functioning one, yes. There’s one that’s three hours, but it hasn’t been working for years.

**KUMO:** I doubt it’s anything I couldn’t get working. Could you take me there?

**TITUS:** I cannot abandon Dekker here. And he does not have three hours worth of oxygen.

[Kumo pauses, then releases one of the limbs from her back to unlatch the neck-piece that activates her mask, offering it to Dekker, much to both his and Titus’ surprise.]

**KUMO:** Take this, then. It doesn’t have a limit of oxygen to it.

[Dekker hesitantly takes it, looking down at it, then looking at her.]

**DEKKER:** What about you?

**KUMO:** I don’t require oxygen to the same extent as humans do. I can hold my breath.

**DEKKER:** Whoa. That’s cool! Wish I could do that.

[Kumo gives a small, amused smile, and glances over at Titus - and is surprised to see him smiling as well.]

**KUMO:** _(To Titus)_ ...So, you can lead me there?

**TITUS:** I can. And I shall.

[Meerkat is sleeping in what appears to be a motel bed, with Daylily resting on the side table and Wilson clearly resting just outside the window. There is noise that is gradually increasing.]

**TONEE:** _(Voice over, reverb)_ HELP ME! HELP ME, PLEASE!

[Meerkat’s eyes snap open, and the noise stops at once.]

[Meerkat appears tired, with Daylily fluttering beside her. Daylily has Wilson’s reins and they’re walking towards the King Prawn Spaniel.]

**MEERKAT:** It’s only the second day, and I already hate it here.

**DAYLILY:** You already hated it here before.

**MEERKAT:** Well, I ‘specially hate it now. I shouldn’t be here. It’s not fair that you put me here.

**DAYLILY:** Look, it’s not forever. My employer plans on picking you up from here eventually-

**MEERKAT:** _(Interrupting)_ Oh, great, so I get t’ work for one stranger just t’ get picked up by another. And then what, huh?

**DAYLILY:** Well, then he’ll-

**MEERKAT:** _(Interrupting)_ They’ll hide me, right? Like I’ve done something wrong? Like I’m a damn criminal?

**DAYLILY:** Because you are. According to the Dominion, you are-

**MEERKAT:** _(Interrupting)_ But I’m not. And I shouldn’t be actin’ like I am. I should be proving’- we should be provin’ that I didn’t do it. You were there, we both know what did it, you-

 **DAYLILY:** _(Interrupting)_ Neither of us know what did it, we simply saw it. There is a difference, Miss Katarine.

[Meerkat huffs, and Daylily stops, making her stop as well.]

**DAYLILY:** Where is this coming from?

**MEERKAT:** _(Irritated)_ Where is what comin’ from?

**DAYLILY:** This new indignant attitude?

**MEERKAT:** Who says it’s new?

**DAYLILY:** You don’t get angry, typically. You grumble and mutter, but you don’t get angry unless something’s come up.

[There’s a momentary silence, the two staring at each other.]

**MEERKAT:** …  _ (Sighing) _ I’ve had this one nightmare twice now.

**DAYLILY:** What about?

**MEERKAT:** It’s...it’s her. And she’s restrained, and she’s beggin’ and cryin’ for help, and...I don’t know what it means, but it makes me uneasy.

**DAYLILY:** It means you’ve been traumatized.

[Meerkat rolls her eyes - she seems to think Daylily’s brushing her off again.]

**DAYLILY:** Seriously. You witnessed a murder and you were arrested and sentenced to execution.  _ (Gently) _ It only just happened yesterday, Meerkat. You’ve barely had a chance to process it. Now, I understand you’re frustrated, but I need you to trust me.

**MEERKAT:** How can I? You were lyin’ about bein’ a Servant Bot. You made a deal without even askin’ me. Who knows what else you’ll do?

**DAYLILY:** ...Well, you have a point. I suppose, in that case, you don’t have a choice but to trust me.

**MEERKAT:** _(Muttering)_ Yeah, that’s exactly my point.

[Meerkat walks off and into the restaurant. Daylily sighs, and proceeds to start tying up Wilson. She pauses, though, at the sound of an engine, and looks up to see a Dominion ship slowly descending. Panic is immediately clear in her expression.]

**DAYLILY:** _(Quietly)_ Oh no- _(To Katacomb)_ Father? Father, are you seeing this?

 **KATACOMB:** _(On other end of line)_ What? What is- oh, shit.

**DAYLILY:** What are they doing here!?

**KATACOMB:** _(On the other end of line)_ There was a bounty put out - Adigail must’ve called ‘em herself. Dammit!

**DAYLILY:** What should I do?

**KATACOMB:** _(On the other end of line)_ Just- wait for my instruction. Don’t tell Meerkat and don’t confront Doguardi.

**DAYLILY:** Are you coming down?  _ (Silence) _ ...Father?

[There’s no response. The ship has landed at this point. Daylily shudders with anxiety, but promptly takes Wilson’s reins and starts leading him to the other side of the building - as to hide him from those who enter through the front door. Sitting in a car-like carriage of sorts are Ludwolf and Balldur, clearly watching the restaurant from across the street.]

[The ramp of the Dominion ship lowers, and Mahogonee and Slayt start walking down it, and - as they’re speaking - towards the King Prawn Spaniel.]

**MAHOGONEE:** I’m still not entirely sure about this. I’ve showed signs of weakness to Adigail not that long ago - she could be taking advantage.

**SLAYT:** If she is, we’ll find out pretty quickly. Either she’s got the servant or she doesn’t.

**MAHOGONEE:** ...Y’know, I’m surprised you’re as agreeing with this as you are.

**SLAYT:** Me? Why? Every other Commander’s in agreeance, too.

**MAHOGONEE:** I don’t know. I thought you’d tell me I’m being extreme by now. As a friend, of course.

**SLAYT:** Nah, of course not. You want justice - I want justice for you.

**MAHOGONEE:** Mm.

[Slayt raises a brow at her.]

**SLAYT:** Do you think this is extreme?

**MAHOGONEE:** No. Of course I don’t. I need payment for my daughter’s life and I want it in blood.

**SLAYT:** Naturally.

[Meerkat is wiping a table while Puppet sweeps. Meerkat huffs, and abandons the cloth on the table and goes into the bathroom. Puppet leans his broom against the wall, and takes the cloth and picks up for her. Daylily is perched on a ceiling beam, and visibly flinches when the door opens. Puppet looks up quickly to see Mahogonee and Slayt. At once, Puppet abandons the table and approaches them both.]

**PUPPET:** Good mornin’. Are ye here for-

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Interrupting)_ I know the way.

[Mahogonee walks past him without even looking at him, heading towards Adigail’s office door, while Slayt simply stands, arms crossed. Puppet looks at him, then looks just barely past him at Daylily. Daylily’s positioned as if she wants to leave her spot, but the problem is clear - she’s too close to Slayt to move past.]

**SLAYT:** _(Not friendly)_ What?

**PUPPET:** Would ye like a seat, sir?

**SLAYT:** No.

**PUPPET:** Refreshments?

**SLAYT:** No.

[Puppet merely nods, then turns and heads into the bathroom. Slayt furrows his brows, and starts glancing around. He looks like he’s about to catch Daylily for a moment, but then proceeds to start wandering the restaurant instead. Daylily seems relieved.]

[Mahogonee enters the office, with Adigail sitting at her desk as per usual, Valeashka in the corner behind her.]

**ADIGAIL:** Ah, Lieutenant General. How good to see you so soon-

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Interrupting)_ General, now, actually.

**ADIGIAL:** Oh my. Your spidery superior’s been squashed, has she?

[Mahogonee tilts her head, narrowing her eyes a bit.]

**ADIGAIL:** They’ve been droppin’ like flies, then. Tsk tsk.

**MAHOGONEE:** Cut the crap, Doguardi - let’s get to the point. I want Meeraviglia and I want her now.

**ADIGAIL:** Ah, ah, ah - this isn’t how this works. Price first, then you get what is yours.

[Meerkat is washing her hands, looking down as she’s doing so. When she looks up, she sees Puppet behind her in the mirror. Startled, she gasps, and immediately turns around, swinging a fist when she does so. Puppet just barely manages to avoid being hit by ducking. As soon as Meerkat realizes who it is, she gives an annoyed groan.]

**MEERKAT:** What the hell, ya’ fruit loop, why’re y-

**PUPPET:** _(Urgent)_ Sh! Shh! _(Quietly)_ Ah came in tae warn you!

[Meerkat seems genuinely surprised and confused.]

**MEERKAT:** _(Quietly)_ Of what?

 **PUPPET:** _(Quietly)_ It’s the Dominion, miss. They’re after ye - and they’re right outside the door, speakin’ tae my mum now!

**MEERKAT:** What!? Ugh! I knew this wasn’t gonna be good.

[Slayt is wandering the restaurant and is shown going in the direction of the bathroom doors - not to enter them, but rather about to walk past them. Daylily is watching him carefully, anxiety clear in every line of her body.]

**PUPPET:** Right y’ are tae think that, miss.  _ (Pleasant) _ But it’s alright, ‘cause she’ll probably have Mahogonee Hew goin’ in circles for hours-

**MEERKAT:** _(Interrupting)_ No. No, no, Puppet, she’s not stupid - whatever your mum’s offerin’, Mahogonee will want proof that I’m here, first. I gotta get out of here.

**PUPPET:** Then let me help you!

**MEERKAT:** _(Raised voice)_ No!

[Puppet flinches. Slayt, who’s just walked past, pauses, surprise in his expression. Daylily gently gasps, shaking her head.]

**DAYLILY:** _(Quietly)_ No, no, please-

**MEERKAT:** _(Normal)_ God, I’m so sorry. I’m not angry with ya’, alright? I ‘preciate it.

[Slayt is waiting right outside the door, so close that he’s nearly pressing an ear to it.]

**MEERKAT:** _(Muffled)_ -But I don’t want you getting in trouble with your family.

**MAHOGONEE:** How much are you asking?

**ADIGAIL:** Fifty million-

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Interrupting)_ Deal.

**ADIGAIL:** ...You don’t honestly mean that.

**MAHOGONEE:** Oh, I honestly do.

[Mahogonee leans her hands on her desk, making it so her face is right in front of hers, their noses nearly touching.]

**MAHOGONEE:** If you show me the proof, I’ll give you however much you want.

**ADIGAIL:** You are a very poor negotiator, you know that?

**MAHOGONEE:** My daughter’s dead, and so’s my best friend, and it’s all because of that rat-faced servant. I have nothing left to lose but an opportunity.

[Adigail stares at her, raising a brow - then cracks a smug smile.]

**ADIGAIL:** Go fetch her, Valeashka, would you, dearie?

[Wordlessly, Valeashka walks out, her and Mahogonee exchanging a stink-eye as she walks past her.]

**PUPPET:** Miss Meerkat-

[Slayt’s eyes widen.]

**PUPPET:** _(Muffled)_ Dinnae ye worry ‘bout-

[Slayt proceeds to barge into the bathroom, making both Puppet and Meerkat look at him in shock. Daylily promptly comes flying towards him from behind, yelling, which catches Slayt off-guard as she promptly barrels into him. Without hesitation or word, Puppet takes Meerkat by the hand and starts running towards the front door, managing to get out right before Valeashka exits, though she manages to catch sight of the door closing in their wake. Meerkat is looking around frantically.]

**MEERKAT:** Shit - where’s Wilson?

**PUPPET:** The back! He must be in the back! Just come with me, miss-

[He leads her around the building. Ludwolf and Balldur, having seen them do this, promptly start up their vehicle.]

[Slayt manages to get Daylily off of him, who promptly flies out the nearest window. Mahogonee and Adigail, no doubt having heard the commotion, exit and just miss her.]

**ADIGAIL:** What the hell is-

**SLAYT:** _(Interrupting)_ Mahogonee, she was here! Her servant bot friend, too!

**MAHOGONEE:** And they got away!?

**SLAYT:** Yeah-

[He points at Adigail.]

**SLAYT:** -Thanks to her pipsqueak child!

**VALEASHKA:** Ugh - I knew that li’l rat was-

**ADIGAIL:** _(Sharply)_ Shut your mouth! _(Calmly)_ None of ‘em will get far.

**MAHOGONEE:** Yeah, well I ain’t waiting for you to handle this. Get up, Colonel, let’s go.

[Mahogonee runs out of the restaurant, and immediately after Wilson is galloping down the street. Mahogonee gently gasps.]

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Quietly)_ Wilson.

[She watches as Ludwolf and Balldur drive off after them. She glances around before noticing a cart with a horse-like creature attached. Immediately after Slayt exits behind her, she runs towards it, and he follows suit. She hops into the driver’s seat while he hops into the actual cart, and with a whip of the reins, the horse whinnies and starts moving.]

[Meerkat and Puppet are on the back of a galloping Wilson with Daylily resting on his neck. The sound of an engine catches Puppet’s attention, and he looks back and sees Ludwolf and Balldur.]

**PUPPET:** Uh oh.

**MEERKAT:** What oh?

[Meerkat and Daylily look back.]

**MEERKAT:** _(Louder)_ Uh oh!

**DAYLILY:** Meerkat, Wilson can fly.

**MEERKAT:** Oh- right, duh.  _ (To Wilson) _ Wilson, up, boy, now!

**PUPPET:** Wait, nonono, dinnae dae that-!

[Wilson spreads his wings and starts to take off. At once, Balldur pushes a lever forward in the car, which releases a hook on a line from the bumper. It wraps around and catches hold of Wilson’s tail, the line quickly becoming taut, preventing Wilson from flying further and making him and his riders jolt suddenly, a startled squawk escaping him.]

**DAYLILY:** Ah, shoot. That’s a bit of an inconvenience.

**MEERKAT:** An inconvenience? This is an inconvenience to you!?

[Still holding onto the lever, Balldur slowly starts pulling it back. As he does so, the line also starts pulling back. Wilson’s wings beat harder but he’s unable to move himself forward.]

**DAYLILY:** Eh, relax, I got this.

[Daylily flutters over to the line and attempts to cut it. It immediately shocks her, which earns a yelp from her.]

**DAYLILY:** Okay, I don’t got this-  _ (To Puppet) _ What do we do!?

**PUPPET:** I deh know, my family isn’t exactly well known for lettin’ their targets get away!

**DAYLILY:** Well we need to, and fast, or else we’ll all be gutted!

[Mahogonee and Slayt are a ways behind Ludwolf and Balldur. From their perspective, it’s easy to see that the back wheels are screeching - the Wulverians are trying to break, but obviously Wilson’s managing to pull them forward.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Colonel, the reins.

**SLAYT:** Yes ma’am!

[Slayt hops out of the cart and into the driver’s seat and takes the reins from her. Mahogonee proceeds to get not in the cart but rather stands on the edge of it. She starts whistling not too unlike an owner whistles to their dog.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Wilson!

[Wilson’s feathers perk up, and looks over his shoulder.]

**DAYLILY:** No- nonono, Wilson, don’t listen to her!

**MAHOGONEE:** _(From a distance)_ Wilson, heel, boy!

[Meerkat narrows her eyes in thought, then perks her ears up.]

**MEERKAT:** Actually, Wilson, yes, do listen to her!

**DAYLILY:** What!?

**MEERKAT:** Go on, boy - turn around! Go see her!

[With a squawk, Wilson starts to wheel around.]

**BALLDUR:** Whoa, whoa, whoa-!

**LUDWOLF:** No, no- HEY!

[Both Wulverians start yelling in alarm as Wilson tugs towards Mahogonee. In doing so, he ends up tipping over the vehicle attached to him, landing right on its hood. Slayt and Mahogonee have shocked expressions.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Wait, no - Wilson, heel! Stay!

**MEERKAT:** Keep goin’ boy, go see her!

[The line is extremely tight as Wilson begins dragging the vehicle behind him towards Mahogonee and Slayt, squawking loudly. Mahogonee fully plants herself in the cart for security, gripping the side of it for dear life. Slayt immediately starts pulling on the reins in an attempt to stop the cart and avoid a collision, the horse whinnying loudly as it starts veering to the side, tipping slightly. Ludwolf and Balldur manage to scramble out of the car right as it proceeds to collide with the cart, sending Mahogonee and Slayt nearly flying.]

**MEERKAT:** Now up! Up, Wilson, up, now!

[As per instruction, Wilson starts flying upwards again. The line is tightened nearly enough to break but not quite. Puppet looks around, trying to think quickly, before noticing the gun at Slayt’s belt as well as his neck piece. He promptly slides down Wilson’s hind leg, much to Meerkat and Daylily’s surprise.]

**DAYLILY:** What are you doing!?

[Puppet is right near Slayt, and Slayt sees him clearly but doesn’t have a chance to register it before Puppet leans over, legs securely wrapped around Wilson’s leg, and yanks the gun from his belt and his piece from around his neck.]

**SLAYT:** Wh- HEY!

[Slayt tries to swipe at him, but Puppet quickly gets out of the way. He aims the gun and shoots at the line, causing it to break at once. He nearly falls off as Wilson suddenly flies forward, earning a startled cry from him. Meerkat, with a soft gasp, quickly leaves her spot and grabs him by the shirt, yanking him back up onto Wilson’s back. Mahogonee is quickly scrambling to her feet, pulling her gun from her own belt, aiming. Puppet manages to notice, and gasps.]

**PUPPET:** MEERKAT, LOOK OUT-!

[Before Meerkat can even react, Puppet is grabbing her and leaning her to one side as Mahogonee fires. The laser misses its target - Meerkat’s head - but instead takes out a chunk of her ear, making Meerkat cry in pain, but Puppet quickly summons her helmet as well as his newly obtained one. Mahogonee goes to take another shot, but is distracted when Ludwolf comes up and shoves Slayt, ranting.]

**LUDWOLF:** The hell were ye followin’ us fer!? We coulda had that if ye didn’t call for the bloody bird!

[Slayt shoves back, looking mad.]

**SLAYT:** Hey, piss off!

**BALLDUR:** No, ye piss off-

[Mahogonee looks away from them while they argue to Wilson and his riders again - all of which are too far for her to shoot now. She growls, putting her gun away. They’re about to get into a fight but Mahogonee goes and roughly grabs both Ludwolf and Balldur by their (literal) collars.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Why the hell was your brother on there helping her?

**LUDWOLF:** What’re ye-

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Interrupting)_ Don’t play stupid with me, I saw him - a beagle wearing a steward’s uniform.

**BALLDUR:** …  _ (To Ludwolf) _ Is she talkin’ ‘bout Puppet?

**LUDWOLF:** Was it Puppet? Ah dinnae even notice.

[Mahogonee scoffs, actually sounding kind of disgusted by their ignorance, and roughly shoves them back as she lets go.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Guess if you morons can’t notice him when he’s right in front of you, then you won’t care about what’s going to happen to him next.  _ (To Slayt) _ C’mon, let’s go.

[Slayt and Mahogonee start to walk off.]

**LUDWOLF:** Whoa, whoa, hang on just a second, ya’ numpty-

[He goes and gets right in front of Mahogonee, getting in her face.]

**LUDWOLF:** What’re ye plannin’ on doin’ precisely?

**MAHOGONEE:** The only plan I have is taking care of that servant girl. And since your brother has ultimately decided to get in my way, I am not responsible for what happens to him.

**LUDWOLF:** Ye touch a hair on ‘is head, you’ll be declarin’ war on us. He’s still a Doguardi.

**MAHOGONEE:** Go and tell your mother I’m declaring war, then-

[Ludwolf, Balldur and Slayt all seem surprised by that statement.]

**MAHOGONEE:** -But something tells me he didn’t exactly wish to keep the name, so you can tell her to make her choice wisely.

[Mahogonee turns and starts walking away again. Slayt hesitates, looking at the two Wulverians, before following her.]

**SLAYT:** _(Whispering)_ That was extremely reckless-

 **MAHOGONEE:** _(Quietly)_ I’m done playing their stupid games. If they wanna come at me, then let ‘em.

[It’s the inside of a large building, time having taken a toll on the white steel walls yet not enough to completely ruin it. The doors open, and in enter Kumo, Titus and Dekker.]

**TITUS:** _(To Kumo)_ The air is fresher, here. It’s safe enough to breathe. _(To Dekker)_ You keep your mask on, though, alright? Just in case.

**DEKKER:** You got it, Daddy-o.

[They proceed to start walking through the building, eventually walking up a set of stairs and walking along a platform with a large window to the outside. Kumo looks out it to see the desolate wasteland outside.]

**KUMO:** ...May I ask something?

**TITUS:** Of course.

**KUMO:** The Old Earth of my universe - life on it died because of its own people. Did the same happen for your Earth?

**TITUS:** Somewhat, but humans are not entirely responsible for it. They were improving, actually - the health of the planet was steadily increasing. It was because of the Dominion’s interference that this planet no longer thrives.

[As soon as he says ‘Dominion’, Kumo stops in her tracks, her expression so shocked she may as well have been physically struck.]

**KUMO:** ...The Dominion?

**TITUS:** Yes. If it weren’t for them and the interference with resources, human’s might’ve survived, and the technology they left behind might not have evolved enough to rise up...

[He trails off once he notices her expression, brows knitting together.]

**TITUS:** ...Is there something I said that’s surprised you?

**KUMO:** ...I’m a General for the Dominion.

[Now it’s Titus’ turn to look shocked - along with Dekker, who stopped when the other two did.]

**DEKKER:** But...you’re not from here.

**KUMO:** No. We must both have Dominions in our respective universes. But I can reassure you - the one in mine is not nearly as bad as yours.

[Titus gives her a suspicious look. Kumo notices.]

**KUMO:** The Dominion that I know has never drained a planet to the point of putting its inhabitants in a dangerous position. In fact, we save others from a terrible fate.

**TITUS:** I have my doubts about the former statement.

**KUMO:** Are you saying I’m lying?

**TITUS:** No. I am suggesting that you might not know the whole truth. It’s easy to be blind-sided when you’re a cog in the machine.

**KUMO:** _(Murmuring)_ Real rich comin’ from you, guy.

[Titus gives her a look of what almost looks like pity as she walks on ahead. Eventually, she walks into a room with a large rocket.]

**KUMO:** Wait a sec - that’s your rocket?

**TITUS:** Certainly a rocket, but I’m assuming you didn’t mean that.

**KUMO:** It’s just so...rudimentary. I should have no problem fixing it up, though.

**DEKKER:** _(Excitably)_ Hey, miss Yumi, ma’am-

[Kumo looks over at him.]

**DEKKER:** -Is it cool if we help? Or- pfft, ‘we’ - is it cool if I help? I mean, it’s a spaceship, and- and I don’t have any technical expertise, but-

**KUMO:** _(Chuckling, amused)_ Yeah, sure. I could probably do with the extra hands, anyway, as you can see.

[Dekker excitedly fist pumps, earning an amused chuckle from Titus.]

[Wilson isn’t yet in space, but he is high above the clouds.]

**PUPPET:** Gosh, that - that was real excitin’, wasn’t it? Ah mean, Ah really just grabbed for his gun-

**MEERKAT:** Mhm. Yeah - it was really impressive. Honest.

[Puppet notices her flicking her ear - it looks painful.]

**PUPPET:** Lean here fer a second, miss.

[Without questioning, Meerkat leans towards him. He then unties his bowtie from around his neck and wraps it around her ear.]

**PUPPET:** ‘S not the best substitute, but hopefully it’ll do for now.

**MEERKAT:** No, I ‘preciate it. I appreciate all the help you’ve given me so far, but…Are you sure you’re okay with this? I’m not sure you’re much safer with me than you were with them.

**PUPPET:** Yeah, well - ye won’t brutally insult my intelligence. Or consider me weak or insignificant. Maybe you’re in danger, but you’re still better than them.

**MEERKAT:** Mm. I guess that’s true.

[Daylily appears to be looking out for something while they’re talking - and indeed seems to notice something. She takes Wilson’s reins as the sound of an engine makes itself apparent, making both kids seem alert and confused.]

**MEERKAT:** What’s that? That’s not the Commanders’ ship, is it?

**DAYLILY:** No. It’s him.

**MEERKAT:** Who?

[Seemingly from nothing, a large ship begins to appear before them.]

**DAYLILY:** Katacomb.

**[CUE CLOSING CREDITS]**


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: “Persuasion”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How had (Lord Asriel) persuaded Sister Fenella? Malcolm could only wonder."  
> -The Book of Dust: La Belle Sauvage, Phillip Pullman
> 
> \--
> 
> Meerkat & Puppet finally meet Katacomb. Kumo, with Titus & Dekker at her side, get the ship working.

[It’s a few days prior, back when Tonee was just murdered and Mahogonee was on Kumo’s ship.]

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Shakily)_ You should be here. I shouldn’t have to be going through this alone. If you were here, none of this would be happening.

[The focus remains on Mahogonee as she shuts off the video, sniffing. She lowers her head and sobs lightly - but stops & quickly looks up when the pod behind her holding Tonee suddenly opens up with a hiss. Tonee is not shown as Mahogonee turns around. Her eyes, full of tears, are wide and fearful.]

**MAHOGONEE:** ...Tonee?

**[CUE OPENING CREDITS]**

[Meerkat and co. are still outside the large ship. Both Meerkat and Puppet are looking up at it with a sort of wariness.]

**PUPPET:** ...So that’s Katacomb’s, huh?

**DAYLILY:** Sure is.

**MEERKAT:** And you expect us to just...go in?

**DAYLILY:** It’s either go with him, or back there with them.

[She points behind them, which makes them turn their attention in that direction. Through the clouds in the distance, they can see the silhouette of the Dominion ship Mahogonee and Slayt came in. Meerkat looks back at Puppet, who responds with a slight nod.]

**MEERKAT:** ...Take the reins.

[Daylily takes the reins, and leads Wilson up the ramp. It shuts as soon as they're in, and the ship becomes invisible again. As Meerkat and Puppet hop off Wilson, taking off their masks, the hangar door opens, and two other MPUs enter and take the reins from Daylily, proceeding to lead Wilson out. As they do that, Meerkat eyes the pistol that Puppet currently has hooked to his belt.]

**MEERKAT:** _(Quietly)_ Take off your jacket.

**PUPPET:** Pardon?

**MEERKAT:** Take it off, tie it ‘round your waist instead.

[Though Puppet is visibly confused, he does as she asks. As soon as he puts his jacket around his waist, the gun is clearly hidden, and Meerkat turns her attention away. As Wilson is exiting the hangar, a sleek black and silver MPU with a half-lidded expression enters and approaches Daylily.]

**MOONROSE:** Sister.

**DAYLILY:** Moonrose. Took you long enough.

**MOONROSE:** Our father is a busy man-

[Daylily perks up at the word ‘father’.]

**MOONROSE:** -You know this.

**DAYLILY:** He’s here?

**MOONROSE:** Of course. He wanted to meet our little criminal personally.

[Moonrose looks directly at Meerkat, who glares back. Puppet, uncomfortable under Moonrose’s eyes being in his general direction, lowers his own gaze and steps behind Meerkat, gripping her arm. Moonrose tilts her head.]

**MOONROSE:** A Doguardi?

**DAYLILY:** _(Slightly defensive)_ He helped her. The Commanders would’ve had her head if it weren’t for him.

[Moonrose hums, indifferent, before turning and zipping over to the hangar opening, turning back when none of the others make a move.]

**MOONROSE:** Come.

[Without hesitance, Daylily starts moving forward to follow her. Meerkat hesitates, and Puppet holds her arm a little tighter. Finding some form of encouragement in this action, Meerkat proceeds.]

[Kumo is working at the control panel within the ship. Titus is working beside her, while Dekker appears to be doing a much simpler job.]

**TITUS:** What made you join the Dominion in the first place?

[Kumo looks at him with narrowed eyes. Though he’s not looking back, he must feel her eyes on him.]

**TITUS:** I’m not judging. I’m genuinely curious.

[Kumo still seems slightly doubtful, but slowly turns back to her work.]

**KUMO:** My planet was ruined during war. My family couldn’t afford to leave themselves, but the Dominion was willing to take refugees. They only took me, though, and I haven’t seen my family since.

[Sometime during her explanation, Dekker stops and looks over. Titus is looking at her with a gentle expression.]

**TITUS:** I’m sorry to hear that.

[Kumo opens her mouth to reply.]

**DEKKER:** Is that how you lost your arms? And got those scars?

**TITUS:** _(Lightly scolding)_ Dekker. That’s not polite.

**DEKKER:** Oh. I’m sorry.

**KUMO:** No, no, don’t be. It’s alright. I didn’t lose my arms then, no. I lost them while on the job.

**DEKKER:** What happened?

**KUMO:** Eh - just hazards in the workplace. Working for the Dominion’s about the most dangerous job you could have.

**DEKKER:** Is it difficult?

**KUMO:** Living without arms? Of course. I manage, though.

[She closes the panel’s door.]

**KUMO:** That should do it. Thank you both for your help.  _ (To Dekker) _ You can keep the mask for the way home - I’ll find a way to-

**DEKKER:** _(Interrupting)_ Home? Wait, do you think we’re leaving?

 **KUMO:** _(Confused)_ ...You...want to come with me?

**DEKKER:** Yeah!

[Kumo’s looking at him with a raised brow, then looks at Titus.]

**KUMO:** Where I’m going may not be safe. I don’t wanna put you or your boy in danger…

**TITUS:** As long as he’s with me, I have nothing to worry about.  _ (Jokingly) _ I know I don’t look like much, but I can keep us both safe.

[Kumo still seems uncertain, but nods.]

**KUMO:** Alright. Mind activating the ship for me?

**TITUS:** Of course.

[Titus goes and presses some things on the control panel, and the ship hums with life. Kumo retracts her back’s limbs as she sits down, repositioning her seat so that she can take the controls in her feet. Dekker, who’s seated on one side of her, raises a brow.]

**DEKKER:** How come you don’t just use those all the time?

**KUMO:** Mm, imagine having hooks tugging at your spine-

**DEKKER:** Eugh. Sounds painful.

**KUMO:** Precisely.

[Titus sits on her other side while they have this exchange. Kumo takes a deep breath through her nose.]

**KUMO:** Alright - here it goes.

[She slowly starts pushing the controls forward - and thus the ship begins to ascend.]

[A door opens, with Meerkat, Puppet and Daylily remaining in the doorway while Moonrose enters. It’s a pilot’s room, and there’s clearly someone sitting in the main seat, with a robot-like, clawed hand resting comfortably on the main panel. It doesn’t seem as if there are even any manual controls.]

**MOONROSE:** They’re here, father.

**KATACOMB:** Fantastic-

[He swipes across the panel, the words “AUTOPILOT ACTIVATED” flashing on it.]

**KATACOMB:** -Leave them with me.

[Moonrose nods, and zips away. Katacomb taps a finger on the arm of his chair, and it immediately pulls away from the panel and turns to face his visitors. His head’s covered entirely in a helmet that makes him look unnerving and intimidating. Meerkat and Puppet stand - stubbornly and wary respectively - in their spot, but Daylily flutters over to him. He holds out his arms and, when she reaches him, holds her close to his chest, Daylily nuzzling into him.]

**KATACOMB:** It’s good to see you in one piece, sweetie.

**DAYLILY:** It’s good to see you as well, father.

[He raises his hands so that she can move onto and perch on his shoulder. He takes a few steps towards Meerkat and Puppet, and holds out a hand - one that’s not clawed.]

**KATACOMB:** Welcome aboard.

[Puppet shifts a little closer to Meerkat, and Meerkat only stares at Katacomb. Katacomb retracts his hand.]

**KATACOMB:** I understand it’s been an eventful couple of days. I apologize for the wait - these events have been as surprising for me as they have been for you.  _ (Pause) _ ...I see you’re injured-

**MEERKAT:** _(Interrupting)_ Who are you?

**KATACOMB:** My name is-

**MEERKAT:** _(Interrupting)_ I know your name. And I know you’re against the Dominion. But who are you?

 **KATACOMB:** _(Understanding)_ Ah. I am a renegade.

 **MEERKAT:** _(Unimpressed)_ A renegade.

**KATACOMB:** Yes. I’ve seen what the Dominion stands for firsthand, and I believe it is disgusting.

[He turns his back as he’s explaining. Meerkat’s ears perk up slightly, her brows raising.]

**KATACOMB:** They claim t’ be helping, they pretend t’ be some superior, first-rate syndicate, but they’re nothing less than scum.

**MEERKAT:** ...Well, I already knew that.

[Katacomb turns back to look at her.]

**KATACOMB:** I know. I’ve been keeping an eye on you longer than you know.

**PUPPET:** _(Quietly)_ That’s kin’a creepy…

**MEERKAT:** I get the ‘longer than you know’ part since ‘parrently you got spies in that institute, but why me specifically?

**KATACOMB:** I couldn’t help but notice you were the only child servant there.

[He turns his back again, and starts walking towards his chair. Meerkat ends up walking forward, though Puppet seems to hang back for a moment, letting go of her arm before changing his mind and taking her hand instead, trailing behind her.]

**KATACOMB:** Shocking, considerin’ the Dominion’s history with takin’ children. and thus I found my attention bein’ drawn t’ ya’.

[He takes a seat, with Meerkat standing just in front of him, and crosses one leg over the other.]

**KATACOMB:** How did that come t’ be, anyway?

**MEERKAT:** That ain’t somethin’ I’d like to openly speak about. I’m sure you understand.

**KATACOMB:** Mm. I s’ppose I can, yes.

**MEERKAT:** But I’ll tell ya’ this - they stole me. They took me in as their glorified janitor when it ain’t their right. And they acted like it was some huge service-

**KATACOMB:** I’m not surprised. That’s their whole cover - pretendin’ t’ help. Hell, they prob’ly believe they’re helpin’. They would be that delusional.

**MEERKAT:** Right.

[Puppet is looking at Meerkat, a look of confusion on his features at her suddenly being so agreeing with Katacomb. He looks at Katacomb, who - judging by the slight movement of his head - looks back at him. Puppet looks away at once.]

**KATACOMB:** You two must be exhausted. Daylily, escort ‘em to a dorm, would ya’?

**DAYLILY:** Yes, father.  _ (To Meerkat and Puppet) _ Come with me.

[Daylily leaves his shoulder, and flutters towards the exit. Puppet is ready to leave, but Meerkat hesitates. Only after giving her hand a slight tug does she follow him.]

[They are now walking through the hall. Meerkat seems mostly unbothered while Puppet seems more on-edge than ever.]

**DAYLILY:** _(Pleasantly)_ So, what’d you think of him?

**PUPPET:** Unsettlin’.

[Daylily gives him what almost seems like a look of surprise.]

**PUPPET:** He is! Ah mean, what’s he coverin’ his face like that fer? An’ Ah bet his name ain’t even ‘Katacomb’.

**DAYLILY:** He’s got to keep his identity hidden - him being not on the Dominion’s good side puts him in a dangerous position. He put himself at risk trying to get to you - show a little more gratitude.

[Puppet glances at Meerkat, half-expecting her to back him up.]

**MEERKAT:** What’s, uh - what’s with the whole ‘father’ thing, eh? What’s up with that?

**DAYLILY:** He made us! My sisters and I may be robots, but he treats us as if we were his own daughters.

**MEERKAT:** _(Indifferent)_ Cool.

[They eventually stop when Daylily goes and presses a button on a door, which opens to reveal a bedroom with a bunk bed. The two kids enter, while Daylily hangs back in the doorway.]

**DAYLILY:** This is will be your room for the duration of your stay on this vessel. I do apologize, but due to limited space, you will have to share.

**MEERKAT:** That’s hardly a problem, I’d say. Hey - about Wilson-

**DAYLILY:** He will be well taken care of, rest assured. If you need anything, don’t be afraid to ring, okay?

**MEERKAT:** Thank you.

[Daylily nods, then leaves, the doors shutting behind her at once.]

**PUPPET:** ...Ah understand he’s in yer good favour, but with all due respect, miss - Ah deh like this.

**MEERKAT:** He’s not ‘in my good favour’, Puppet. I’m just glad we’re in the hands of someone who’s anti-Dominion.

**PUPPET:** Mum was anti-Dominion, that didnae mean she was good!

**MEERKAT:** _(Patiently)_ No, she wasn’t anti-Dominion, ‘cause if she were, she wouldn’t have called the Commanders on me.

**PUPPET:** ...That’s true. No, you’re right. She was just completely for herself.

**MEERKAT:** Right.

**PUPPET:** But so could he…

**MEERKAT:** I’m perfectly aware. Hey-

[She puts a hand on his shoulder, which seems to make him perk up a bit.]

**MEERKAT:** -I am completely on your side, okay? I agree, he seems a li’l sketch - but, on the other hand, he seems t’ be on our side, too. It may not be sayin’ much, but we may be in the safest possible hands we can get right now. Okay?

**PUPPET:** Yeah. Ah hear ye.

**MEERKAT:** Yeah. Look, it is okay. We are okay.

**PUPPET:** Right.

[The two exchange a smile, and Puppet nods.]

**PUPPET:** Ah might lay down, here - bit of a long day, even fer me.

**MEERKAT:** Yeah, I’ll stay up still. Still got a bit of adrenaline, y’know?

**PUPPET:** Alright.  _ (Pause) _ ...Mind if Ah take the top bunk?

**MEERKAT:** _(Laughing)_ Yeah, ‘course. Go ahead, knock yourself out.

[With a gleeful grin, Puppet scrambles up the ladder. Meerkat looks at him with an amused smile before going and sitting on the bottom bunk. Puppet goes to lie down, but pauses, eventually reaching under his jacket still tied around his waist to grab the gun. He looks at it for a moment before deciding to shove it under the covers. He then lays his head on the pillow.]

[The ship Kumo, Titus and Dekker took off in is now far from the Earth and is in space. Dekker has fallen asleep in his seat. Kumo is still at the controls, though her legs do seem strained.]

**TITUS:** ...Here - you can take a break.

[Kumo looks at him, blinking. His expression doesn’t change.]

**KUMO:** ...That’s a polite offer, but you don’t need to. I got this.

**TITUS:** You shouldn’t be straining yourself.

[Kumo pauses, but seems to silently agree with him, or at least decides not to argue. Either way, she releases the control and stands up, her legs a little shaky. He stands up, and the two switch seats, him taking the controls. Kumo relaxes in the seat, then glances over at him.]

**KUMO:** ...So your Dominion ruined the Earth, huh?

**TITUS:** Yes.

**KUMO:** And you stated they left technology behind.

**TITUS:** Yes. And it evolved to the point of sentience. Now that Earth is mainly populated by Androids.

**KUMO:** Like you?

**TITUS:** Like me. But I am not like the others.

**KUMO:** How so?

**TITUS:** I have empathy. Or, at least, the closest thing to it. It came around the time I first met Dekker, actually.

**KUMO:** He must’ve been young, if he considers you a father.

**TITUS:** He was an infant when I found him, so he really didn’t know any better. It does make it difficult, too, though - he doesn’t understand how violent most Androids are towards humans. They’d have killed him if they found him - and some part of my system apparently decided I couldn’t let that happen.

**KUMO:** ...Look, Titus - you helped me. So if there’s any way I can return the favour, I’ll do it, okay? I’ll try to provide a safer place for you and Dekker to stay.

**TITUS:** If you are relying on Dominion resources, I’m not sure if I’d consider that offer too heavily.

**KUMO:** I could take you to New Earth.

[He glances at her with a surprised raise of a brow.]

**KUMO:** It has a treaty that declares independence from any and all organizations like the Dominion. I could help you migrate there.

**TITUS:** ...That’s awfully generous for people you just met.

**KUMO:** Hey, you were the generous ones here. You had more to lose, yet you took the risk anyway. I owe you.

**TITUS:** ...Thank you, General.

**KUMO:** Please - you don’t have to call me General.

**TITUS:** Then Kumo it is.

[Suddenly, the entire space around them changes, causing a brief flicker in the lights on the ship and making both of them alert.]

**TITUS:** ...Did we pass through something?

**KUMO:** Must’ve. It was invisible when I went through, too.

**TITUS:** Is this the same one?

[Kumo’s glancing around, and she notices an enormous building not too far off, with smaller buildings (in comparison to the other building, at least) near it.]

**KUMO:** _(Surprised)_ It’s...not. And it’s strange - the one I went through was so much more volatile. It was like a- like a- I don’t know, a vicious magnet, I guess.

**TITUS:** Maybe they have different properties?

**KUMO:** Maybe...You see the building over there?

**TITUS:** The largest one?

**KUMO:** Yeah. There’s a place near the bottom on the other side that we could safely enter in. Could you get us there?

**TITUS:** I can. But tell me this first; is this a Dominion building?

**KUMO:** More than that. It’s THE Dominion building - Dominion Headquarters.

**TITUS:** I understand.

[Titus proceeds to approach the building.]

[Titus is now pulling the ship into what looks like a hangar with only a few other ships, the ship landing with a thud.]

**KUMO:** Alright - I’m going in.

**TITUS:** If you don’t mind my asking, what exactly do you plan on doing?

**KUMO:** Touching base with a friend. No doubt, she thinks I’m dead, so I gotta go show her I’m not.

**TITUS:** Makes sense.

[Titus goes to stand up.]

**KUMO:** No, no - you and the kid stay here.

**TITUS:** Is that a safe idea?

**KUMO:** Safer than going in there where they’ll probably have you arrested on the spot.  _ (Softly) _ Hey-

[In an awkward, but meaningful fashion, Kumo places her foot on his shoulder the same way one would place their hand on another’s.]

**KUMO:** I got you, okay? I’m keeping your safety - and Dekker’s - in mind.

**TITUS:** ...Alright. I believe you. But understand, if anything happens, I will do whatever I have to-

**KUMO:** I understand. I do. I won’t let it come to that.

**TITUS:** If you can help it.

**KUMO:** I won’t.  _ (Pause) _ ...I’ll be back.

**TITUS:** I believe you.

[Kumo nods, removes her foot then exits the ship. She immediately heads to the nearest elevator.]

[Mahogonee is passing by the elevator, looking over some files on a device, when it opens. Kumo exits, and looks around briefly, doing a double take when she sees Mahogonee.]

**KUMO:** Mahogonee!

[Mahogonee perks up, eyes wide with shock. Kumo stays in her spot, waiting, and Mahogonee - though clearly hesitant - turns around to look at her.]

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Quietly)_...Yumi? Is that actually you?

**KUMO:** Yeah. Yeah, it’s me. I’m here.

[Mahogonee still seems hesitant, but shuts off the device and puts it away before promptly running over to hug her, and Kumo uses her back-limbs to hug her back. The hug is tight, with each of them shutting their eyes tightly, but Mahogonee’s shoot open, and as soon as she moves away, Kumo retracts her limbs.]

**MAHOGONEE:** I don’t understand - how are you here?

**KUMO:** I managed to catch a ride, I have a ship in the Commanders’ hangar.

**MAHOGONEE:** How - you flew out! How could you’ve-

**KUMO:** I don’t know how to explain it in a way that makes sense, so I’m going to put it bluntly; I’ve been to another world.

**MAHOGONEE:** ...I’m sorry?

**KUMO:** I know, it sounds bizarre, but I am telling you - I landed in another world, a-another version of Earth- of Old Earth! It’s in ruins, and the air’s hardly breathable, just like our version of Old Earth, but it also has Androids, and apparently it was-

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Interrupting, concerned)_ Kumo, did you...hit your head?

 **KUMO:** _(Defensive)_ No. _(Pause)_ ...Well, maybe-

[Mahogonee seems more apprehensive after that answer.]

**KUMO:** -But I have proof! In the ship, there are two with me - an Android and a human-

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Interrupting)_ You brought them here?

**KUMO:** They helped me, and I owe them. They need a safer place to stay, Hew, we have t-

[The elevator opens while she’s talking, and Slayt walks out. Coincidentally, Kumo looks behind her to emphasize her words, only to catch sight of him. There’s tension in the air as the two look at each other.]

**KUMO:** _(Lowly)_ You…

 **SLAYT:** _(Shocked)_ Kumo...it’s- it’s you! You’re actually alive, I didn’t-

 **KUMO:** _(Interrupting)_ YOU DOUBLE-CROSSING SON OF A BITCH!

[As soon as Kumo starts yelling, she lunges and is only stopped by Mahogonee quickly wrapping her arms around her to stop her. Slayt looks frightened and confused while Kumo’s trying to fight Mahogonee’s grip.]

**KUMO:** YOU LET ME FLY OUT, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Calmly)_ Colonel, please subdue her.

[Slayt obediently pulls a needle from his back pocket.]

**KUMO:** STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU SNAKE - YOU TRAITOR! HEW, KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME-!

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Quietly, calmly)_ Hey, it’s okay, you’re alright-

**KUMO:** NO! NO, HE’S A TRAITOR, HE’S-

[Kumo yells as Slayt manages to get the needle into her neck. Though she continues to struggle, she eventually grows limp in Mahogonee’s arms.]

**KUMO:** _(Growing faint)_ He...he left me to die...he let me f...ly ou…

[They wait a few moments for her to finally pass out before Mahogonee heaves a sigh.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Call security to check the Commanders’ hangar, she mentioned there may be others in there.

**SLAYT:** What’re you gonna do with her?

**MAHOGONEE:** I’m taking her to an infirmary immediately. I don’t think she’s mentally sound.

**SLAYT:** No wonder. Poor lady’s lucky to be alive.

**MAHOGONEE:** Don’t mention her to anyone. Not until I have a better handle on the situation.

**SLAYT:** You got it.

[He starts walking away, with Mahogonee watching him then looking down at Kumo. She looks at Slayt as he continues walking away, and narrows her eyes, a little suspicious.]

[Dekker wakes up with a yawn, which catches Titus’ attention. He looks at Dekker with a smile.]

**TITUS:** Had a good nap?

**DEKKER:** _(Sleepily)_ Mhm. Where’s Yumi?

**TITUS:** She’s out. Said she needed to talk with a friend and that she’ll be back soon.

[Dekker opens his mouth to reply, but his eyes shift over, looking past Titus with a confused look.]

**DEKKER:** ...Just one friend?

[Titus follows his gaze out the window, and sees Dominion security approaching. Titus immediately stands up, Dekker mimicking the action, and reverts the ‘skin’, shifting his mechanical hand to a gun, holding one arm out in front of his son.]

**TITUS:** Get to the back.

**DEKKER:** Are they dangerous?

**TITUS:** They don’t look friendly, now get back.

[Dekker does as he’s told, immediately running towards the back. Not too long after, the security guards start busting open the front window, but as soon as one enters, Titus fires, leaving a gaping hold in their side, the guard falling to the floor. Titus fires a couple more shots before the guards start firing back, the shots burning the ‘skin’ when they make contact but otherwise not fazing Titus. Eventually one guard, who’s armed with a different-styled gun than the rest, fires a shot and it makes contacts, and immediately sends a surge through Titus’ body, his eyes soon displaying an error, his body frozen in one position like a statue.]

**GUARD:** Grab him. Get the other one.

[Some guards move to deal with Titus while some run past him to go after Dekker. Dekker is sprinting as fast as he can, his breath audibly wheeze-y - he’s not at all fit for running - and the sounds of the guards’ footsteps behind him. He reaches the backdoor and forces it open and slams it behind him and keeps going. The guards manage to open it quickly, though, and are still in hot pursuit. Dekker is running through crowds of people by this point, people giving startled or angered cries as he tears past them and turns a corner sharply and vanishes. The guards take the same route and corner he does some moments after, and keep running. They eventually run past an open bin, and once their bootsteps have grown distant, Dekker peeks his head out, clearly out of breath but trying to keep it quiet, swallowing. There’s a beeping sound, and he gives a confused look before looking up to see a chute.]

**DEKKER:** What th-

[There is promptly garbage dumped on him via the chute.]

[Puppet is still sleeping, snoring softly, but Meerkat is no longer sitting on her bunk. She is seen wandering the halls - not entirely aimlessly though she doesn’t know where she’s going - and pauses in her step when there’s a quiet coo coming from a door. She decides to go in and sees Katacomb with Wilson. Katacomb is petting under his chin, and Wilson seems to be enjoying it very much.]

**KATACOMB:** Such a lovely specimen, ain’t he?  _ (Pause) _ ...I’ve always admired Lavla birds. Their ability to retain vast ‘mounts oxygen in their very flesh - and so rare, too.

**MEERKAT:** ...Can’t say I know much about ‘em.

**KATACOMB:** Nah. Not many do.

[Meerkat decides to approach him, though stays a few steps away. He doesn’t turn to face her yet.]

**MEERKAT:** ...What is your plan?

[Katacomb pauses, making Wilson give a puzzled chirp. Katacomb turns to look at her, merely tilting his head.]

**MEERKAT:** About me. About my current situation.

**KATACOMB:** What would ya’ like t’ be done?

[It’s Meerkat’s turn to tilt her head, but unlike her, he does not clarify.]

**MEERKAT:** ...I want t’ prove my innocence.

**KATACOMB:** Obviously. But t’ who? The Dominion? The Commanders?

[Meerkat pauses, genuinely thinking over the question.]

**MEERKAT:** ...Tonee’s mum. I want t’ prove t’ her that I didn’t kill her daughter.

**KATACOMB:** And why is that?

**MEERKAT:** Because it’s her daughter, and I didn’t do it.

**KATACOMB:** Obviously.

**MEERKAT:** _(Pause)_ ...It’s a bit personal, too, I s’ppose.

 **KATACOMB:** _(Intrigued)_ Ah. How so?

**MEERKAT:** She’s- ...she’s kinda the one that made me a servant.  _ (Quickly) _ I don’t want t’ talk about it.

**KATACOMB:** That’s fine.

[Meerkat has drifted over to Wilson by this time, who’s lowered his head for more scritches. She decides to provide them, much to his delight.]

**KATACOMB:** …I’m not sure how far this’ll go in provin’ your innocence, but I’ll have ya’ know; I plan on returnin’ t’ that weak spot you encountered the other day.

[Meerkat looks over at him with a raised brow.]

**MEERKAT:** ...Weak spot?

**KATACOMB:** Yes. Y’know what I’m talkin’ about, right?

**MEERKAT:** Yeah, ‘f course, I just...is that what it’s called?

**KATACOMB:** That’s what I’ve been callin’ ‘em.

**MEERKAT:** What is it?

**KATACOMB:** Walk with me.

[He turns and starts leaving. Meerkat, though confused, decides to follow. The two walk through the halls and into what looks like a meeting room as they speak.]

**KATACOMB:** From what I know about weak spots, they’re parts of the universe that’re weaker than the rest. You’ve heard the term ‘fabric of the universe’, yes?

**MEERKAT:** Yeah.

**KATACOMB:** Alright. Imagine it literally, and imagine it in your own hands. If you stretched it and kept stretchin’ it, what would happen?

**MEERKAT:** It’d tear.

**KATACOMB:** Now imagine you’ve a quilt with several seams. ‘F you stretched that, the seams would tear before the actual fabric, right?

**MEERKAT:** Right.

[Katacomb goes to a table in the middle of the room and uses his clawed hand to tap on it, and a large hologram forms over the whole room, much to Meerkat’s amazement. There are large white spots with lines going across them scattered across the room.]

**KATACOMB:** Weak spots have been appearin’ for as long as you and I and several generations before us have lived, and they happen specifically on what I’ve called leylines.

**MEERKAT:** _(Quietly, in awe)_ The seams…

**KATACOMB:** Correct.

**MEERKAT:** ...You said you were plannin’ on goin’ back t’ the one I encountered...why?

**KATACOMB:** Well, aside from it bein’ the closest one t’ the Dominion’s Institute - the thing that killed your alleged victim is made of the same properties as weak spots and leylines.

[Meerkat looks at him with wide, surprised eyes.]

**MEERKAT:** …What?

**KATACOMB:** Mhm. I ain’t ever seen anythin’ like what killed her, but the properties are almost exact. I’d like t’ find out more.

**MEERKAT:** ...I want t’ help. In any way I can. If it helps me clear my name, then I want t’ be part of it.

**KATACOMB:** Obviously.

[Titus’ eyes are shut (though it can’t be recognized as Titus - his ‘skin’ is completely reverted only revealing the mechanical skeleton underneath). Mahogonee is speaking as he opens them, the errors in his eyes still present for a moment before returning to normal.]

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Fading in)_ ...This technology is definitely not anything like I’ve seen before.

[Once his eyes are fully open, he can see Mahogonee and Slayt, along with some other Commanders and Domineers, inspecting weapons. It doesn’t take him long to realize what they are, and glances over to see his forearms missing, along with other parts of his.]

**SLAYT:** Me neither. Yet it seems familiar, doesn’t it?

[Before Mahogonee can answer, some Domineers notice that Titus is awake, which catches everyone else’s attention. Titus is unable to show any facial expression.]

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Authoritatively)_ ...Leave. Colonel, wait outside the door.

[The other Commanders and Domineer clear out, with Slayt exiting last, the door shutting behind him. It’s quiet for a few moments as Mahogonee and Titus stare at each other. Mahogonee sets aside his arm on the metal table behind her as she speaks.]

**MAHOGONEE:** ...You’re a unique artifact, aren’t you? Your model is outdated, but your weaponry is advanced. That core in your chest looks pretty hazardous-

**TITUS:** _(More robotic, interrupting)_ Where is he?

**MAHOGONEE:** Who? Oh. Your friend.

[Mahogonee pulls up a chair and sits on it, speaking as she does so.]

**MAHOGONEE:** Yeah, he managed to get away, but make no mistake - we will track him down. Or maybe we won’t. That depends.

**TITUS:** On what?

**MAHOGONEE:** On how willing you are to help me. If you do, I can tell my men to lay off him. If you don’t, I’ll have him tracked and killed. And I know he must mean something to you because you killed at least two people to buy him time.

[Titus says nothing - just merely stares. Mahogonee leans forward in her seat, brows furrowed.]

**MAHOGONEE:** I was told you’re from another world. Is that true?

**TITUS:** ...Yes.

**MAHOGONEE:** Tell me about it.

[Slayt is hanging outside of the door. Mahogonee exits and starts walking, and Slayt promptly follows behind her.]

**SLAYT:** What’d h-

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Interrupting)_ I want you and an entire squad back over to that anomaly.

 **SLAYT:** _(Shocked)_ The one that wrecked the ship?

**MAHOGONEE:** Yes.

**SLAYT:** Do I need to remind you that it nearly killed Kumo and nearly killed Holkurg and-

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Interrupting)_ No.

**SLAYT:** But-

[Mahogonee stops very suddenly, making him stop suddenly as well and even startling him.

**MAHOGONEE:** There are more like him out there, Colonel. If he has a way to get here, then so could others like him - and believe you me, his technology is dangerous but ahead of ours. I want it before it can be used against us. End of discussion - get it done.

[Slayt stays in his spot as she storms away.]

[Mahogonee enters a dark room, which lightens up as soon as she fully enters. It looks like a large office, and she walks up to the window, literally staring into space. There’s a voice coming from behind her, though their reflection isn’t shown in the window like hers. The voice is, undoubtedly, Tonee’s.]

**“TONEE”:** You don’t actually want the weapons.

**MAHOGONEE:** No. I don’t. But it wouldn’t hurt, would it?

**“TONEE”:** _(Ignoring her question)_ You want to know more about this new world.

**MAHOGONEE:** ...Yes.

**“TONEE”:** Ridiculous. This contributes nothing to our current goal.

**MAHOGONEE:** I disagree. I think this could aid us well.  _ (Pause) _ ...Slayt lied, didn’t he? Kumo’s telling the truth, isn’t she?

**“TONEE”:** _(Ignoring her questions)_ Do you wish to see your daughter again?

[Mahogonee goes wide-eyed and promptly turns around to face “Tonee”.]

**MAHOGONEE:** _(Slightly desperate)_ Yes-!

[“Tonee” is finally shown - and while alive and well despite the ‘murder’ that had occurred, her eyes are bright white. The truth of the situation is clear - this isn’t actually Tonee. and “Tonee” is glaring hard at Mahogonee.]

**“TONEE”:** Then don’t get distracted. Search this world as you wish, pillage to your heart’s content - but do not find yourself concerned in personal feelings. Especially not at the risk of your position. This is all a privilege, Hew - and if you are compromised, I will take all of this away. Understand?

**MAHOGONEE:** ...Yes, Carnifex.

[“Tonee” - or, as Mahogonee called them, CARNIFEX, hardens their gaze.]

**“TONEE”/CARNIFEX:** Good. Do not attempt this again. Remember whose life is on the line.

**MAHOGONEE:** Yes. Yes, I know. It won’t happen again.

**“TONEE”/CARNIFEX:** It better not. That is all. I’ll leave you be.

[Carnifex walks away towards a different door on the other side of the office, leaving Mahogonee standing there alone. Mahogonee is visibly upset and disturbed. The last sound before the seen cuts to black is the sound of a door shutting.]

**[CUE CLOSING CREDITS]**

**Author's Note:**

> so this is!! a project that i've been working on lately. please keep in mind that these ideas are still rough & that im sorta making stuff up as i go & that my main reason for posting, other than to get what i have done out to the world, is to have it open for constructive criticism.
> 
> all that being said, thank you sincerely for taking the time to read!


End file.
